Ninjago : Bravery Fate
by shyjoker
Summary: "Fate are cruel aren't they ? Kai meet an ally who can be trust or just a lie ? And what did the Erasor Existence meant Nya as the Holy Maiden !.Warning : Oc (no love just friend's). Don't like don't read ! Suck at summaries ! Warning : Summaries change on time to time. Late information this is just a prolog. Warning first Chapter Suck!
1. Letter's

**(No POV. Location : Forest. Day : Midnight)**

* * *

At the end of the forest in sight a young teenage boy and a man in a dark cloak.

"Have you found him ?" said a man in dark brown cloak.

"What happen if i said no ?" ask a young teenage boy.

"I'll murderer you.." said the man with anger.

"Just...,joking.. why you take all them so seriously ? Why you couldn't take a joke ?" ask the boy again.

"...I had a deadly trauma the last a take a joke when a was your age so i can'not take or make a joke..you got that ?" asked the man.

"...'found him he's walking at the desert got that mister 'no joke man'..." said the boy and point a location.

The man seem's start pissed because he got ignored and the a woman in red appear right behind them.

"Good, taking him to the boss and the boss will happy.." said a woman in red.

_Our target.._

_The man who see the future_

_NICK NAME : Chesire Cat_

* * *

**(Kai's POV. Location :** **Bounty. Time : Morning)**

* * *

I suddenly shiver for unknown reason '_I wonder why ?_' today i'm doing sky watch and the other's are training like usual except without sensei, his gone somewhere without a word and today is was so normal day until the mailman yelling for stopping the bounty so he can rest for awhile and give's us our mail and i saw few box's about three of them, there's two normal size and one huge one about size a human.

Suddenly Lloyd pop out from the last box's, it surprise and it's good thing that everyone are here or they probably asking about the box.

The other's are "happy" to see him, but inside a box ?! Well that's a little strange.

"Hey, guys it's been a while, i'm here just to hangout you guy's for awhile, mean while when dad fix his relation's with mom so i planning.."Lloyd explain until.

"WOA WOA WOA wait a minute Lloyd, were actually happy to see you but why pop out like that ?"Jay cut in and asking suddenly.

"Quiet, Jay ! I wasn't finish and i just gonna say that i'm gonna spent my over here until mom and dad already good parent's again so i'm gonna be here for a while ! Oh, there something i need to ask Kai weren't you the one give me the idea and also.."Lloyd wasn't finish been cut in again but this time the not Jay but the mailman cut in.

"..and weren't you should be at the town...?" he ask toward's Kai.

* * *

**(No POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

"HUH ?!, you're sure about that ?" Kai asked in confused mind.

_"I don't remember about being at the town" _Kai thought.

"...and also you're giving these two boxes that full of letter's.." he said.

"WHAT ?!" Kai shock in confusion also the other's.

"and you're also giving me a tip two time's.." he continued.

"NO WAY !" this not only Kai, but Jay also joined.

Everyone stare at Jay and Lloyd pushed the mailman and start explaining.

"Buuuut, you seem's little strange.." this time Lloyd seem's pissed because he got cut in for at least two times so just for the in case he pushed the mailman face to the other way.

"REAL..eh, what did you say ?" asked Kai and Jay at the same time (also reaction.)

"..well here's the story, i just planning looking the bounty i just saw you and the mailman..., but you seem's little shorter than me and kinda even more childlish and also kinda still little pure and you're see me looking as a local stranger.."Lloyd started to tell story and cut in by the mailman and receive a revenge from him pushed face to the other way.

"..and also you're even more polite and respectful to the elderly and giving me 50 buck's for the trouble you gave me and keep saying..." the receive another pushed face from Lloyd.

"Kai-niisan and Nya-neesan, plus with a even more childlish voice, pfft hahahahahahahahahahaha.." Lloyd explain and laughing at Kai.

The other's do the same except Kai and Nya who's been listening until.

"Lloyd keep explaining before **i murder you**.."Kai spoke with deep anger and dark aura.

The ninja's suddenly quite and froze about 2 minute.

"..**literally**." Kai final word in anger.

Then finally Lloyd spoke in fear "...Ooooookay, after that i thought it was one of you're fan's but it end up being you because you said 'wanna fight' you asked like soo... anyway because i don't make any ruckuss so suddenly you 'hey, wanna surprise the other's ? how about keep quite inside a box to suprise them' and that was you said.." Lloyd explain.

"How about the other one ?" Kai asked still in angry mode.

"About that part you're even weirder.."Lloyd said "...or worse." he whispered quitely.

"What's that ?" Kai pick up a REAL sword making the other's 'sweatdrope' and espacially for Lloyd who gulped and shiver in fear.

"No-nothing~.. nothing at all, it just the second time you're kinda even older.."Lloyd explaining in shiver in fear.

* * *

**(Lloyd's POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

"..and also you're kinda buy some healing item like a bandage and medicine though..plus you saw the mailman and you do the same thing but, the box two time's even bigger, not as mine though, and you give him tip 100 buck's though..and you're following someone else i think you call him with cooler voice you said 'Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii, wait up ! you jerky old-maaaaaaaaaan~~~' and that was you sai.." before i finish my explaination.

"You're sure about that Loyd~~~~~~?! ~~~~~?!" Kai yelled at me and the mailman.

"I think Kai have a point.." Zane cut in"..and he's been here with us since sensei left and give us a time out or a vacation for short he's been here with us until now" Zane explain.

"Well Zane..., right Kai never leave's the bounty, since that time."Cole explain and help out to calm Kai and put the sword somewhere else.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ?! Uncle..., he left ?! Why he'd never tell me~ ?" i shock and confused he never left without words like that.

* * *

**(No POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

"As i'm remember there a REAL falcon who brought unusual letter and package and it's for sensei he read the letter and his face suddenly turn into pure fear that we're never seen before.." Zane explain.

'_Real ?!_' Lloyd thought.

"..and not to mention about he shread's the letter until no read it and he throw out from the bounty and.." Jay cut in and explain.

"..staring at me as i'm going dead...literally !" Kai to end the explanation in fear.

"..and told us to never let our guard down..not a minute then he take the package then.." Cole spoke with a sigh.

"He left without one or any word.." Nya finally spoke.

The ninja sigh realy long aslo with Nya, Lloyd suddenly feel guilty also the mailman.

The mailman realize that he almost forgot that he got letter for the ninja's as well.

"Uuuuuuuhnm, ya know i think you three receive a letter from your parent's if you're gloomy like..." three figure's appear so suddenly and ask about the letter and the other two are going for the box.

Lloyd suddenly feel glad that the mailman for helping out.

"Hey, Kai do you still beleive of 'dopplergangger' ?"Nya suddenly ask Kai.

"Nya, is the two figure who Lloyd and the mailman saw is those two...?"Kai said with little goosebump after hearing dopplergangger Nya nodde for "yes !"

"..and you're happy that i'd died in next three day's" Kai ask while he's rolling he's eye's.

"No, of course not why would i ? But i think we need take this letter's inside to our room you got that Kai ?" Nya final word to end the conversation and Kai nodded and they take the box and take to the room to aranged the letter's.

* * *

**(Older"Kai(?)" POV. Location : ?)**

* * *

_From the where i stand, i saw two, no one monster fighting a human, the horrorfying master of mine.  
_

_The battle betwen..._

_Sensei Wu and Sensei..._

_Brenard._

_Who Will Win ?_

_I thought until the battle begin._

* * *

Hello how are you ?

I'm the shy Joker this is my first fanfic what do you think ?

Sorry please tell me if there few word that typing it wrong ~~!

Please keep reading it because i just changing few word's at the chapter's


	2. Letter's (part 2)

**From The Previous Chapter : "****_Who Will Win ?_****" the only thought from the older Kai(?) thought when the battle began...**

* * *

**(Lloyd POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

I suddenly felt dad and mom scream for uncle's name **_"WU...!"_**

"_Dad...?, Uncle...?, Mom...? What's going on and what's wrong ?_" I asked myself in worried.

"Lloyd...?, Something wrong ?" I nearly jump until, i saw it was just Zane who pat my shoulder normally.

I saw the other's are signing the signature for the letter's they received.

"_If Zane is here then he the first one_" I thought, well from the face i think we'll gon'na teach him about sosial quick !.

I just realize that i calm down "_So..., maybe it just my imagination_" I thought at myself and i think i have gon'na thanking him.

"Thank's Zane..." I said without thinking and rush up to peek Jay's letter.

* * *

**(Zane POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

"...?, For what ?" I asked to myself.

No response for 10 second.

"...oh..., well i wonder what did my father send me in this letter ?" again I ask myself wondering.

* * *

**(Jay POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

"Haaaaaaaah..." I sigh really long to calm myself if my parent's send me a weird letter, i better throw into the trash can or else the other's gon'na laughing at me.

"Jay.., you should feel 'bit lucky that you're parent's still in one piece you know..."Cole cut in after he sign the signature for the letter "..unlike me, mom died because of a decease or illness..." Cole quite for while then.

"..Naaaaaah just forget what i said it just the...past.."He suddenly quite and i feel guilty about it.

"Sorry..." i whispered whitout no one noticing and when i'm going to open my letter.

"E-h, huh..?!" I shock at my hand and the letter should be at my hand suddenly it's GONE ?!.

"Looking for this...?" an unknown figure while holding a letter at the hand.

"Huh...?!" Jay knew his letter at the other person hand what even worse the figure is at none other hands of...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...#receive damage from reader's#

none other than Lloyd Garmadon himself.

"...Lloyd are you asking for a battle or a fight ?" I started to feel pissed for some reason i wonder why, why i suddenly want to guard the with all my might.

'..There the same Jay.., but no thank's i just wanna take a peek in the letter you're parent's gave it to you.." said Lloyd so lightly, that part of him making me even more angry.

"Lloyd that enough..." suddenly Kai appear at behind Lloyd "..it's Jay's property.." my heroo..suddenly tear's coming out from my eye's i felt grateful until..

**(No POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

"..Buuuuuuuut~~~~.., because Jay refuse to keep it how about we read it ?" Kai return the letter to and planning on offering to Lloyd reading it together.

#PRAK# the sound of heart broken Jay and he regret calling Kai for a hero and the feeling of despair suround him as a cloud or a mist.

"Kai..., Lloyd please don't laugh about it.." said Jay in tear's and Cole the one who keep standing the only thing he do just standing with reaction of 'sweatdrope'.

No reaction from Kai and Lloyd.

30 second's

40 second's

50 second's

1 minute

"..Uhm.., Kai.., Lloyd something wrong ?" ask Cole he seem's a little worried usally they probaly laughing exepct "_it's a bad new's or worse.._" he tought.

"..Uhm.., do you read good or bad or a terible new's from your parent's ?" Lloyd finally spoke and ask toward's Jay.

**(Dialog box time !)**

* * *

**Jay : "What..?, what do you mean ?"**

**Kai : "Jay do you want hear or read it ?"**

**Jay tought****_ "Don't tell something happen to them ?! "_**

**Kai : "Here's the letter i thinking about letting you read them ****alone !****"**

* * *

**(End of Dialog box time !)**

* * *

**(Cole POV. Location : Bounty)**

Just seeing the reaction from those three i think it's a terible new's from the letter.

"_Dad..._" i'm still regret even though it's already in the past.

This letter i think it's better i read at somewhere else time alone maybe for today.

* * *

**(Lloyd POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...,! This is unfair~~~" I yelled as i throw myself to bed.

"Lloooooooooyd~~~!, i just clean that !" scream Nya as she pointing at me.

I wouldn't blame her for that since i'm staying at Nya's room for awhile because Zane suddenly turn gloomy while he's the profesor letter and i since Nya's not so girly literally so i thinking staying for a bit of while.

"Sorry.., Nya we felt guilty about the other's reaction about the letter so can we be here..?" Kai asked and Nya not accepting it "..and how were arange those letter's from them...?" and this time it work.

I confused ''_who's the sender ?_''

"And Lloyd don't think about joining..!" Nya said i realy wan't to complain but..she gave a pure EVIL DEATH GLARE.

I quite "_sooooooooooooooooo.., boriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing today i wonder when every get cheer up again ?_" i thought and wondering.

* * *

**(? POV. Location : Sky)**

* * *

For the place i stand, *cough !* sorry from the place i ran and hide for looking for him hoping wasn't to late from the vision i had from the curse and past.

I keep running and hoping to see him again before them !

"Erasor Existence"

And the Weapon that shouldn't stay exist.

Until now...

Then wait for me..

Chosen One..

And I Chesire Cat will stand guard for the future fate

* * *

**(Older Kai(?)POV. Location :?)**

* * *

I walking around betwen the limit of the battle and get close to the couple and stand beside's them.

If i don't recall the man's name is Garmadon and the other one is Misako.

"Why you're here ?" Garmadon ask.

"Just for the in case for.." i answered and got cut in by sensei destructive attack and shield the by my power "..something like this.." i finish my answer.

"Thank you" Misako thanking me "For.." i asked.

"For shielding us of course.." she spoke and laugh, staring at her "_she remind me mom..." _i tought.

"Here.." Garmadon spoke and throw me a silver locket "_?!..., it's belong to dad's_" i thought and shock.

"That stupid face of you'res still remind me for an idiot, moron.." he said "Garmadon" as Misako yelled at him.

Without noticing i smiled "Don't worry about if he's still here he probaly give you a gift..." i said.

"Huh?!" two couples shock to hear that "..an exploding one's.."i said.

"..literally.." the two couples end up laughing insted sweatdrope reaction.

I'm glad i still able to make people laugh at a serious time.

**_HAPPY_**

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and cut  
**

**good show everyone.**

**That's all please review i'm still new and stil young 13 **


	3. Letter's (Part 3)

**From the Previous Chapter : ****I Glad that i still able to make people laugh at a serious time**** the only last thought from the Older Kai(?).**

* * *

**(Jay's POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Hallway)**

* * *

'_I just don't get, just don't get it why mom and dad write me this ?_' i thought as i read again the content of the letter.

**To our Dearest son, Jay**

**PLEASE DON'T COME HOME YET**

**BECAUSE WE'RE THINKING ABOUT LOOKING FEW MATERIAL'S FOR A KNEW PROJECT SO**

**WE WON'T BE HOME UNTIL WE FOUND THE MATERIAL, SO TAKE CARE**

**PLEASE DON'T TRY LOOKING FOR AND FOLLOW US**

**UNTIL THE TIME COME'S**

**UNTIL YOU'RE STRONGER YOU CAN FOLLOW US**

**Love, you're parent's  
**

**Ed and Edna.**

_'I still just don't get it what kind of material that they need to look from the outside junkyard ?' _i confused as i crumble the letter, i'm worried about them, it's just felt like they were hidding something.

Something..something that i shouldn't knew...

* * *

**(Zane POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Bedroom)**

* * *

'_I do not understand what did father mean that he'd be gone for quite a while, i wonder why ?' _I confused and asked myself for answer as i read my father letter once again.

**To my dearest creation/son, Zane**

**I'm sorry if this a little soon after we've been torn apart since that time and i know this a little ego of me but do you mind that you're going stay with you're friend's of your's ?.**

**If you say no i understand.**

**I'm sorry i think i take a journey to somewhere that you can'not reach.**

**Do not follow me anywhere even though the place is something you knew or something you don't.  
**

**Sorry for being selfish.**

**Love you're father/creator,  
**

**Doctor Julien.**

'_I wonder what did he mean't abou taking a journey ?_' i tought as i put the letter to the side of my head.

"Did i do something wrong..." i asked myself, i'm worried these day's i haven't take a good contact with him.

"Father..?"

* * *

**(Cole POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Dinningroom)**

* * *

I still keep have a bad feeling about this letter, since i try to read at the bedroom i saw Zane seem's gloomy i mean, literally he's seem sad and desperated and Jay ?, he's the same and he more like he's got break up (not by Nya) or an idler , after seeing them like that now i got confused that i have to read it or not ?.

And i just realize where in the world did Lloyd and Kai gone to ?!, and HOW did i got the hunch that those two in Nya's room ?!.

Am i gone sick or crazy ?!, Is it because the letter ?!, I think it's better i read it soon as possible and the end i regret for over worrying too much as i read the content of the letter.

**To my only one son, Cole**

**JUST FOR FUN **

**WRITTING THE LETTER**

**SORRY IF THIS DISTURBED YOU ALOT**

**Sincerely you're father,**

** Lou.**

"..."

"..."

"_That's it ?.., That's the whole letter ?!_" I thought in anger.

Unbelievable when i thought it would make me feel better but this, okay not bad as Zane and Jay but this is ridiculous i mean what's the point if you send a letter to someone else that inside of it realy useles ?!.

Because i was so mad i ripping the letter into tiny pieces, at the same time Lloyd open the door for some reason, he saw i ripping the letter with dark aura and saddness (eh ?).

* * *

**(Lloyd POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Dinningroom)**

* * *

I was planning to get a drink but end up i saw and thought Cole is even worse than the others so.., i was planning to take a good fresh air instead seeing other people extremly sad face like Cole's, and before i close the door suddenly he pull my whole arm and pull me back completely and i keep refusing to talk with him inside the dinningroom but because he's even stronger than me so he win.

"LLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYD..., it's not what you think really !" he yelled at me as he gave me a glass of cold water as he knew that i was thirsty and he's explaining the reason why'd he tear up the letter like that the only thing i do just laughing at him.

* * *

**(No POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Dinningroom)**

* * *

"Lloyd.., are you sympathy with me or not" Cole asked fed up with Lloyd because he's started laughing at himself.

"Hahahahaha..., sorry Cole it just.., is really funny.., really hahaha...!" Lloyd keep laughing until he's hitting the table, Cole seeing him like just *sweatdropped* and suddenly Zane and Jay came in with confused face, becasue Lloyd hitting the table really hard until his face red because of to make laughing.

"Did something.., WRONG with Lloyd ?!" Jay asked in confusion, "He's laughing" Zane said, "We know that..!" said Jay and Cole and stare at Lloyd for a second, then after that Lloyd explain everything, after that Jay laughing at Cole and Zane "_..Is that funny..?_" he asked to his thought.

* * *

**(Zane POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Dinningroom)**

"SOO~.., Jay.., Zane you guys are feeling better ?" Cole asked at the same time, he gave a cold glare at Jay who's been laughing loud and clearly and he's quite quickly also Lloyd that i heard a nervous chukle and quite, permanently.

"..Ooo~kay.., Jay and Zane you're okay, 'coz you guy's just gloomy while a go.." Lloyd asked.

"..Oh.., about that i think we need time alone to re:think about our parent's letter's that they gave it to us.." i said at the same time i give my letter from my father, doctor Julien.

Also Jay he put his letter at the table and "Cole..,Lloyd please give me and Zane an advice what to do about this.." he said as he put his hand to his face and the other one pointing at me.

* * *

**(No POV. Location :Bounty. Place : Dinningroom)**

* * *

"And that's remind me where were you for all this time..., Lloyd ?" Jay asked and he stare at Lloyd, "_Why do i have a hunch that Lloyd been in Nya's room...?_".**  
**

"At Nya's room with Kai" Lloyd said and that shock Jay "...Wua,what ?!...N-Nya's room.., No-no WAAAAAY ?!, KAI NEVER LET ME IN HER ROOM FOR ONCE AT ALL!" He yelled and scream at Lloyd he was jealous, because Kai never let a boy or a male to go to her room once at all...

"Yeah, yeah i know what you mean, well isn't that oblivious ?" Lloyd asked Jay while he rubbing his ear, because of Jay yelled at his ear.

"Oblivious of what Lloyd..? Jay asked, "Well You and Zane seem's gloomy so i thought you guy's need time alone.., and that's the reason why Kai and i end up at Nya's room, that's all." Lloyd explain.

"_..He has a point..!_" Jay thought and, "But.., i'm not taking it until you.." Jay didn't finish his word "Doing nothing, i mean while Kai and Nya they're re'aranged all letter's from those two box's and they didn't let me help at all !" Lloyd cut in and answer Jay's unfinished quiestion.

"Happy ?" Lloyd asked.

"Happy" Jay answered.

Suddenly Zane stand up and, "Something wrong ?" Cole asked, "I felt something got into the bounty and..." Zane pause a little "..dissapear..." he said with a little horror in his face.

"EH ?!"

* * *

**(No POV. Location : At The Edge Of The Unknown Beach. Time : Nightfall)**

* * *

Again, in sight there three people the same one from the end of the forest.

"...!, No good..! He's gone.." said the young teenage boy.

"..., Congrats i not helping you again..!" said the man in dark cloak.

"Oh, don't be so hot head like that and beside how about we introduce ourself ?" asked the woman in red.

"Okay me first, the name is Felice Alastor " said the young teenage who named Felice.

"Olvidar..Nomeolvides" said the man named Olvidar.

"Pffft~.., what kind a meaning is that ? you're first name already mean 'forgot' and the second is already 'forget-me-not'.., so it's mean you're name 'forgot forget-me-not' ?, what wich one did you 'forgot' ? Pffff~t HAHAHAHA" said Felice who made a joke and that's already irritated Olvidar **allot**.

"Now, now.., you both not so polite haven't you heard lady's first ? But my name is Kaigara Sayaka nice to meet you~ !" said the woman who named Kaigara.

"So.., what do we do now ? We lost the future reader." Olvidar asked.

"That's easy, we're NOT just request only chase after Chesire Cat you know .." said Kaigara.

"Whooop's.., sorry~ i'm not a good listener since i was even more little.." said Felice.

"Two target's, remember that Felice first target is the one we lost it.." Olvidar started to explain.

"..and~ the other one ?" Felice asked.

Suddenly Kaigara chuckle "..The second one is his dearly beloved friend..., and we need capture him ALIVE..!" said Kaigara to Felice and Olvidar and stare them for a while and..

"The only one target.."

"Kai.."

"The chosen person from decade's ago"

"HUH ?!" shout Felice in confusion, and Olvidar stay quite and noded for understandment.

* * *

**(Kai POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Nya's room)**

* * *

I shivered and pause while i aranged few letter's from our cousin's, "Kai.., there something wrong ?" Nya ask in worried.

"...,No, no it's nothing..nothing at...?!" I surprise by the other's face and, "Jay, Lloyd, Cole, Zane tell me why are you're here again ?" i asked, i see they're position just like a totem pole Jay at the top, Lloyd at the second, Cole at the third, and lastly Zane at the bottom , and i start pissed with them, "Ooooh~.. nothing just wondering from who is the letter from ?" Jay asked nervously, "Is from our cousin's..and they're keeping all the letter for year's." Nya answer and explain.

* * *

**(No POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Between inside and outside Nya's room)**

* * *

"Oh.., just a cousin..." Jay sigh gladly, so the other's "..But they're all boy's.." Kai said with an evil smile (?), "..oh..,..eh..,..what..?,..WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!" Jay scream in shock, that make the other's pluged they're ear's, "Don't worry Jay, Nya is the only girl in our family's third generation you know~" Kai said it in full purposely, "...!, Nya you're not planning to..." Jay ask in desperation, "Of course not !, we're just friend's in the past, until now it's still the same !" Nya said, "..Come on Jay, i was testing you !" Kai said, "So that's a lie" asked Jay.

"No, it's real !" said Kai and Nya at the same time, "FOR REAL ?!" Jay yelled, Lloyd and Cole snikered a little until, Zane broke up they're position, because of that Jay, Lloyd and Cole falling to the ground and, "Ow.., Zane..! What's was that for ?" Cole yelled while bearing his pain "... Jay get of me !" Lloyd yelled because Jay at top of him, "Alright-alright i'm up !" suddenly Zane "I sensed an unusual energy and it's going head toward's here" he said in a serious tone, "What is it from before ?" Lloyd asked, "No, this time there three people and they're even stronger.." Zane said, "Before ?" Kai asked, "We'll explain later now they're even closer, quickly" Zane said.

"Okay, start up you're position guy's" Cole command, "Nya stay in you're stay hidden for a while if you can !" Kai said to his sister, and she refuse "No, i can fight now, so there's no need stoping me, Kai !" she said.

"Okay.., there's one only option.." Kai said while he take out Nya's key room from his pocket, "Hey.., where did you..!, oof !" before she's even finished she got push back by Kai and lock her up literally.

_"Hey~, get me out ! Open this door Kai !" _She demmand's it, Kai gave the key room to Jay. "Leave this to you !" he said, "I won't lost it !" Jay said, "Okay.., is everyone ready ?" Cole asked and see everyone ready.

"If you ready ?, then now to the deck !" Cole command.

"RIGHT !"

_"Kai !, open up don't leave me~!"_

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand cut that all folk's**

**Please review and tell me what's wrong**


	4. Letter's (Part 4)

**From the Previous Chapter : "Kai don't leave me~!" Nya's final word before the ninja's left her.**

* * *

**(No POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Deck. Time : Night)**

* * *

"Zane, how long the enemy will appear ?" Cole asked, "...?!, What ?!" Zane gasped and shock, "Something wrong ?" Jay asked in panic, "The presence it's gone.." Zane said, meanwhile Lloyd explaining everything to Kai even Cole's letter, and Kai just hold a laughter.

"What !?" Cole and Jay asked in shock, "I said.., it was gone just like that...!" Zane replied, "You're sure about that Zane ?" Jay asked, suddenly "Because we are here~." a voice said right behind Jay.

"?!"

In reflex's Jay avoid from the owner of the voice, and in sight a young teenage boy who's holding a pole and there's two smoke from both side's from his left appear a woman in red and from his right appear a man in dark brown cloak.

* * *

"So~, Kaiga-san wich on is the target" Felice asked, "Well about that..," the woman gave a nervous chuckle, "..I don't know !" she said with a nervous smile, "..Geh..!, it feel more working with clown's right now..!" complain Olvidar, "Hey~!, it''s not like you knew who is the target is , O-L-V-I-D-A-R~!" said Felice, "Well.., sorry Felice, Olvidar, i'm actually not good at memorising." Kaigara said with a nervous smile.

"Great..," Olvidar sigh, "Hey how about we round up a little..?" the boy asked in whisper, "Okay..!" Kaigara said to agreed with Felice,"Come on Vidar you should join" Felice and Kaigara said "_...,You guy's are an idiot.._" Olvidar thought.

* * *

"Did they just ignore us ?" Jay asked, "Don't know." Kai replied, "Wait..., din't they said about target ?" Lloyd asked, "You're maybe right, but who is the target ?" Zane asked.

* * *

"I bet is the red one, because the person's name is a-Kai...right ?" Felice asked, "WHAT KIND A STUPID METHOD IS THAT ?!" yelled Olvidar in whisper, "He has a point you know." said Kaigara, "_And who do you think, you are ?!, the person who everything ?! Remebering the profile of the target you're even forgot that part ! _" Olvidar thought.

* * *

"Great.., so you're telling that you're going to ask them ?" Jay asked to Lloyd, "Jay, if you're trying to joke around better, not in this situation !" Cole said, "Maybe, but i'm doing it" Lloyd said, "Yeah..,yeah and that gon'na work ?" Kai said at the same time Lloyd ran of to the other group.

* * *

"Look, Felice, Kaiga...you both don't know who's Kai and also me..." explain Olvidar.

Without realizing Lloyd approach Felice, and Felice realize that and he ignore Olvidar explaination.

"Uhmn, hai i like to know who's you guy's targeting" Lloyd asked in nervous word, "Oh, about that we dont even know the person.." Felice replied, Olvidar and Kaigara didn't realize Lloyd preasence at all (becasue they're arguing), "Oh, is that so ?" Lloyd asked "_Like i'm going to believe that !_" Lloyd thought, "Yeah, the only thing we know just the name.." Felice said without one single suspicion, "Felice.., will you listened for once ?" Olvidar said, "Whooop's, sorry can't tell you now, kid !" he said, "_What-the you're a kid too !_" Lloyd thought as he leave the three people.

* * *

Lloyd came back to his group, "So, what do you got ?" Cole asked, "I almost got it !" Lloyd said with a sigh, "_So, it work ?!_" everyone thought, "So.., Lloyd how far did you get ?" Zane asked, "They didn't said the name..!" Lloyd said, "_Great.._" all thought.

* * *

"So as i remember Felice, you can take people form and they're memories right ?" Olvidar asked, "By bitting them !" Felice yelled in whisper, "Good, Kaiga..., get they're anttention." Olvidar command, "Got it..!" Kaigara said and nodded.

* * *

Both Felice and Olvidar dissapear, and only left Kaigara who's just standing alone suddenly, she raise her left arm to the sky, and smoke coming out from slowly to quick !, the ninja's allert and the smoke close they're vision, suddenly someone or something grab Kai and his right arm open the sleve, and bite him hard "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Kai scream in pain, "Yeah.., I~ Wiiiiiiiiiin~" Felice yelled punch the air in winning, "Take that Mr. Olvid, i was right !, it's him, the red one !" he said in loud voice, and the smoke suddenly dissapear and in sight there were two Kai's.

* * *

"Wha, what ?!" Jay shock in confusion, so is the other's, "Sorry for the late intoduction boy's~." said Kaigara, "The grumpy oldman named Olvidar, then the young boy who bite you're friend is Felice and lastly my name is Kaigara" Kaigara intodrucing them self, "_Damn, i should ask him quicker, but who be thought it would be, Kai !_" Lloyd thought.

"Guy's, he's the faker !" yelled both Kai's while they're pointing at each other, "Great.., Zane try feel they're energy one of them probably different !" Cole command, "Got it,...?!, wha-.." Zane gasped, "Something wrong ?" asked Jay worried, "Yes.., about Kai they have the same aura.." Zane said in nervously.**  
**

"?!"

* * *

**(Dialog box time~!)**

* * *

**Olvidar :"Felice power is called 'Double Form'..."**

**Both Kai's :"WRONG!"**

******Jay, Lloyd, Cole** :"Huh ?!"(Stare at both Kai's).

**Kaigara :"No, you got it wrong it's called 'Another Soul'...!"**

**Both Kai's :"YOU BOTH WRONG !"**

**Olvidar :"No, it's 'Double-double' !"**

**Both Kai's :"WHAT, AM I STUPID OR SOMETHING ?!"**

**Kaigara :"No, it's 'Mirage' right ?"**

**Both Kai's :"NO ! WHAT IS THIS A QUIZ GAME ?!"**

**Jay, Lloyd, Cole thought :"_Are they having some fun ?!_"**

**Kaigara :"No, it's 'Twin's' am i right ?"**

**Jay :"No, maybe it's 'Double Maker' !"**

**Lloyd :"No, maybe it's 'Gemine' !"**

**Cole thought :"_You both join ?!, but seriously is this a quiz show ?!_"**

**Zane :"No, i think it's 'Clonning' !"**

**Cole thought :"_Zaneeeeeeeeee~ !_"**

**Olvidar :"Who else ?, why don't you join ?"**

**Cole :"No, thank's."**

**Both Kai's :"SHADUP...! IT'S CALLED 'FORM tAKER' !, THE POWER ONLY WORK'S IF I BITE THE TARGET OR DRANK THEY'RE BLOOD !, NOT ONLY THE LOOK'S MEMORIES HEIGHT, WEIGHT, MOVEMENT AND THOUGHT WILL BE THE SAME, EVEN WOUND TOO !"(tear eyed)**

**Jay, Lloyd, Cole thought :"_So detail~, you should reconsider there's enemy's in front of you !"  
_**

**Zane :"..."(Poker Face).**

**Jay, Lloyd, Cole thought :"_Don't, just stand there Zane~!, what happen to your confident of word ?!, Is it because you're wrong ?!"  
_**

* * *

**(END .Dialog box time~!)**

* * *

"Playtime is over..!" Olvidar declare, "Finaly.., i'm just getting tired,,,!" Kaigara said, "_Weren't you guy's just playing around before ?_" Both Kai's, Jay, Lloyd and Cole thought, "Felice, take the target to the base !" Olvidar command, "Don't have to say it oldman !" Both Kai's yelled, but Zane interfering them both, "Ugh...! Kaiga, Olvi need some help over here~!" said both Kai's, "Sorry, Fel our hand's full you're on your own for now !" said Olvidar while he's dealing with Jay and Cole, meanwhile Kaigara dealling with Lloyd "Tough boy not bad for just a little grasshopper !" Kaigara mocking Lloyd, "Hey, who're you calling grasshopper ?!" Lloyd yelled, "Zane, deal with those two ! We'll take care from here,..!, hurry !" Cole yelled while he's dealing a deathblow from Olvidar, "Impresive.., mostly people who take that blow got finished.." Olvidar said in amazed, "Cole !" Jay scream.

* * *

"_Great.., now i'm stuck with a weirdo..._" Felice thought, "_I can't let my guard down, i had a bad feeling about this.._" Zane thought, "_..Great what even worse is this form will return normal next 14 minute's.., guess if this the only way..._" Felice final thought,"Wait, what ?!" the real Kai thought and suddenly smoke surround both Kai's and thickened, "...?!, Kai !" Zane scream, his vision were close but not for long, Felice appaer with his own originall body so is Kai, but he's state unconscious Zane were shock, "Kai...!" Zane shrieked, "Oh.., don't worry about him just he just unconscious, that the side effect if i transform back little early.., so in other word's sorry~." Felice said and apologize, "No, i think you're wrong he was half unconscious, the prove is he still half awake !" Zane replied with a little nervous smile, "..?!, W-What ?!" Felice shrieked and shock, in sight Kai tremble and keep falling, "_Not bad, mostly people just stay unconscious and no wonder the boss want you not only just for a bait but your power's as well..._" Felice thought, "_..but it endanger everyone, because you still can't control it well.._" Felice continued, Kai finaly stood up, he's still trembling but he bearly move.

* * *

"..?!, well what d'you know, Olvidar the target still moving, literally !" Kaigara spoke while shielding herself from Lloyd attack's, "Wha-what ?! Kai he's fine ?!" Lloyd yelled in confusion and look for Kai, Kaigara take the chance to attack Lloyd by pulling his collar clothe and sent him flying to Jay and Cole.

"Wha-?!"

*CRASH*

The three hit the edge of the ship, Olvidar speechless, "Wow, so that's why it called one stones hit two bird's" Kaigara said, "...Don't you mean 'killing two bird's with one stone' ?" Oviladar replied, "_I think you meant defeat three people's by one woman ?_" Lloyd thought while he's in unsettling position.

* * *

"Wow never knew she was that strong..,oh well since our target still need time about two or three hour's to move completely normal agai~n, how we have a little brawl shall we~?" Felice asked he take out his pole, Zane started his battle position as he take out his shuriken, and the brawl begin.

* * *

**(Nya POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Her room. Time : Night)**

* * *

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

"_Ugh...!, Kai how you could do this to me ?..._" i asked to my own thought, "_...i wonder how he, Jay and the other's are doing..._" i thought, "...Wait if i don't remeber corretly, Kai made three spare key's to my room and he gave it to me, if remeber is in..." i thinking and remebering about the two key's he gave to me.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

* * *

_"**Ny**__**a**,_**_ here i gave it to you.." he said while giving the key's.  
_**

**_"Huh.., for what ?" i asked._**

**_"Just for the in case that your key room are gone..." he said._**

* * *

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

_"..., why did i just have a feeling that Kai just over worried or knew this was happening ?"_ i asked myself, i looked and looked and i found it the key's.

"Huurraaaaaaaaaaay !"

* * *

**(No POV. Location : Bounty. Place : Deck. Time : Night)**

* * *

Felice attacking Zane, meanwhile Zane trying to avoid every single attack, "Hmmm.., not bad that friend of your's he keep avoid all those attack's from Felice, but not for long..." Olvidar said, "**AND**what make's you think that will happening ?" Cole asked while he's punching the 'invisible' wall that Kaigara created, "Because people have they''re own limit that's why." Kaigara continued Olvidar explaination, "Yeah, right meanwhile Zane don't have those limit, because he's an android !" Lloyd yelled, Olvidar and Kaigara eye's widenned and suddenly they gave a burst a laughter, "..?!, What's so funny ?" Jay asked, "Oh, just nothin we believe you in our base we have one and he's even stronger than you're friend of your's." Kaigara said, "Wha-what ?!, i thought doctor Julien were the only one who mphht !" Jay shock and his mouth been shut by Lloyd and Cole hand's, "Julien ?!" Kaigara and Olvidar thought.

* * *

"Nooo~, waaay~, you're amazing you're able to avoid me for 12 minute's~ mostly people are losin' they're speed, but you !" Felice said and amazed, "_This child he's not normal.., most of people tired especially for teenage for him, what he is ?_" Zane thought, "So...for how long will you standing like a statue ?" a voice said from behind Zane, "When did he ?!" because there's no time to think Zane bearly avoid the attack, the attack hit his artificial vital part luckly it didn't affect him so much "Hoooh, no wonder you have a super human power it's because you're not even human it self !" Felice said it out loud, "_...!?, No way he realized it by just seeing it ?!_" Zane thought.

* * *

"Kai, Jay, everyone, you guy's alright ?" a loud voice called to the people at the deck, "...?!, N-Nya ?!" Kai shrieked in a hoarse voice trembling, "Don't...come..near...here...!" he said, but to late, Kaigar dissapear and...

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

"Aww, how cute you have a beautiful little sister~." Kaigara said while she appear with Nya, while holding Nya's cheek, "..!, LEAVE HER ALONE !" yelled Kai and Jay at the same time, "And you are ?" she asked to Jay "Her boyfriend thank you very **MUCH **!" Jay said and yelled the 'much' part and punch the 'invisible wall' hard, and that was surprise Kaigara so much, "Aaaah, love is something that people wan't, espacially **true love !**" she said while she hardened her grip, that made Nya yelling in pain, the other's seem's panic but it end quick because Olvidar grip Kaigara's hand, "Let her go, Kaiga !" he said, "...!, Sorry here you're lover !" Kaigara said while throwing Nya to Jay.

* * *

Zane still standing, meanwhile Felice the same, standing , "_It's already 23 minute's, and he's still standing, what is he ?_" Zane thought, "Don't underrestimate me !, 'cause i ain't losin' !" Felice said, then his pole's edge change into a hammer, Felice smirk and Zane surprise, round two begin.

* * *

"_..Nya, everyone..is..it...my fault ?_" Kai thought, he's keep trying to stand up even is painful to move one bit, suddenly "_Kai jumped out from the ship !_" the voice said, "..?!, wh-what ?!" Kai said in surprise, "_Hurry..! Down below you is a sea so hurry !_" the voice continued.

* * *

Felice hammer and Zane's shuriken clashing at each other, and create a flash of light, Felice trying to knock out Zane, but Zane able to avoid all the attack's, until he started to lose his balance, and Felice use the chance to knock him out, Zane let his guard down and accidentally fall down, Olvidar came and pull Zane's arm and throw him to the other's, "Okay, that all of them..." Olvidar said, "I actually can take him you know !" Felice complain, "Oh, just shut up Felice just take the target !" Olvidar said, "Sheeesh, okay !" Felice replied, "Kaiga, knock themout !" Olvidar command, and Kaigara use a sleeping smoke, "..?!, You won't get away like..this..." Nya last word before she put to sleep so the other's exepct Zane he still nearly awake.

* * *

Olvidar brought Kai, Kaigara start moving and Felice follow them and stop he take out few letter's from his pocket, "You guy's are Cole, Jay Nad Zane right ?, You're parent's gave you letter's and keep them to them self, that's the only thing we found from the house..." he said before taking of, "..wh-what..did..you.." Zane last word before he collapsed.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut !**

**Thank you for reading i trying my best for the next chapter !**

**and**

**Please review**


	5. Letter's (Part 5) and Trouble

**From the Previous Chapter :**** Kai got captured by the trio and the other's are defeated, what do they wanted from Kai ?!  
**

* * *

**(No POV, Location : Bounty. Place : Deck. Time : Night)**

* * *

"Why..are..you..doing..this..?" Kai asked in hoarse voice, "Whoa~, you can talk now ?, you actualy have 2 hour's and 23 minute's left, you can talk now mostly nearly an 'our before people can talk, good for you." Felice replied, "The reason we doing this because of a request, you should know that you're a chosen one from decade's ago..." Kaigara explain, "...?!", "Don't get the wrong idea we're not chasing after the so called green ninja, keep that in mind." Olvidar replied, "Wich..part..that..so important..?" Kai asked, "Kai start feeling my leg's." Kai thought, "Your existence and power..." Olvidar, "Who..are..you..?" Kai asked again, "Kaiga-san, already-.." before Felice finish, "We called ourself the 'Erasor Existence', got that ?" Olvidar replied again, "..What else do you want to asked, red guy ?" Olvidar asked back to Kai, "..." no reply from him, "I take that as a no." he declare, a flying boat appear.

* * *

**(No POV. Location : Beach. Time : Night)**

* * *

"Grrrrr..., let me go !" Kai demand's he got tied up to a coconut tree, "Sheeeeesh, i rather like when you just stay like before." Felice complain, "Look, i wan'na know who else you guy's after ?" Kai asked, "It's a secret !" Felice answer, "I should little lucky that they didn't take my mask off." Kai thought, "..., Felice right ?" Kai asked, "Yep." he answer, "Hey, what you guy's talking about ?" Kaigara asked while holding a two cooked fish's, "Nothing~. " Felice answer, while taking the cooked fish's from Kaigara's hand's and give one to Kai, "You, don't want some ?" Felice asked.

* * *

"Hey, about you're sister sorry i sometime like see my past everytime there's a girl who had a boyfriend or lover like that !" Kaigara explain while she cast the invisible wall and slice the rope with her fan, "Here, the fish !" Felice said and offered the fish to Kai, "Thank you...!" Olvidar appear behind Kaigara and Felice, "What's wrong oldman ? You're bothered about we giving out stranger's food ?" Felice asked, "..., Do i really look like going to said that ?, I just trying to remind you..." he said, "Oh, what ?" Felice asked, "For how long you're trying slacking ?, We still need to look for the future reader **too** you **know** !" Olvidar said with a menacing look, "So~, i still can't feel his power..." Felice replied, "Great.., still the same as before.., hey target !" Olvidar called, "It's Kai !" he complain, "Whatever, do you know about a man he look's young but actually he's already over 50 to 100 year's old now..." Olvidar explain.

* * *

"_That old ?! He's an immortal ?!_" Kai thought, "...or felt a presence that appeared and dissapear so suddenly know something like that ?, because he dissapear at your boat, so we have the idea where the chosen one and that's you !" Olvidar finished his explaination, "_Lloyd mention about Zane sixth sense there a presence and dissapear like that he said maybe just his imaganation, to think it's really true..._" Kai thought.

* * *

"Well ?" the man asked, "Sorry, the person you look maybe gone i don't even the person look's !" Kai answer, "He's not lying.." Felice said, "..'Coz, the boss said he's amnesia..!" he continued, "_Amnesia ?! That imposible !, Wait they maybe right something because Nya did mention about i forgotten something in the past..what is it?_" Kai question himself.

* * *

"_Kai, Kai !_" the same voice ecountered Kai's head again, "..?!" Kai surprise, "_What happen the plan on jumping to the water ?!_" the voice asked, "_Have you lost it ?! There's no way i'm going to jump in like that !_" Kai replied, "_So i have gone and save you ?!_" the voice asked, "_Wait, weren't the one who told me jump to the sea isn't you ?!_ " Kai complain, no answer from the owner of the voice, "Great..." Kai sigh.

* * *

Suddenly a little explosion landed on Kaigara's foot, "KYAAAAAAAAAAH !" Kaigara's scream, "Sorry, sorry my hand slipped !" said the owner of the voice while coming out from the bushes, "You're sure about that ?.." Felice asked, the figure just smile, "..Future Reader, Chesire Cat ?" Felice continued, "Hoooooh~, you're a sneaky one !" Chesire Cat said, "No, i knew from your headband didn't you realized that ?" Felice asked, "Eh.., NO WAY I THOUGHT I ALREADY TAKE IT OF !" he scream, "_He realy have that kind of item ?!_" Olvidar, Kaigara, Kai and Felice thought, "No, i was just joking." Felice said nervously.

* * *

**(Dialog box time~!)**

* * *

**Chesire Cat :"Ha !, Like i would fall to a trick like that !" (Nervous).**

**Olvidar, Kaigara, Kai and Felice thought :"_Too late for that part..._"**

**Chesire Cat :"..."**

**Olvidar, Kaigara, Kai and Felice :"..."**

**Chesire Cat :"...,Uhmn.. now do you mind i leaving right now~!"**

**Kai thought :"Wait, what happen the plan for saving me ?!"**

**Kaigara :"WAIT, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU I STLL MAD ABOUT THE TRICK YOU GAVE ME !"**

**Chesire Cat :"Oooh~, too bad i was planning to leaving right about now~"**

**Kai and Felice thought :"Don't just leave your friend~!"**

**Olvidar :"Is that the way you saving you're friend, Future Reader ?"**

**Chesire Cat :"...Did you say something ?" (Hidding behind a tree).**

**Olvidar, Kaigara, Kai and Felice :"OIIII !, How are you ?!"  
**

**Chesire Cat :"284 year's old, but my birthday is at 6th Oktober."**

**Olvidar, Kaigara, Kai and Felice :"DON'T ANSWER BACK !" **

**Olvidar and Kai thought's :"_Probably he's lying_."  
**

**Chesire Cat :"But you just asked me..." (Nervous).**

**Olvidar and Kai thought's :"_So, it's true ?!_"**

**Felice :"..Uhmn, no what we mean't is.."  
**

**Chesire Cat :"Start counting how old i'm ?"**

**Felice :"IF YOU KNEW THEN DON'T ASK !" (Tear eyed).**

**Olvidar and Kai thought :"_You're jealous, because you're not the one who's going said it !_"  
**

**Chesire Cat :"Dun, dun, dun~."**

**Kaigara :"Felice..., i know how you feel and i going to help you to get revenge !"  
**

**Olvidar and Kai thought :"_What is this ?! A drama show ?!_"**

**Chesire Cat :"Oi, don't just stand there play along !"**

**Olvidar and Kai :"THE HECK NO !"**

* * *

**(END .Dialog box time~!)**

* * *

"Play-time is over~!, Olvidar come and help us get that jerk already !" Felice command, "_You still mad about before ?! Wait why i felt Deja-Vu all the sudden ?!_" Kai and Olvidar thought, Kaigara suddenly appear from Chesire Cat back, Chesire Cat just smirk and, "...Time..."  
he whisper, and Kai already on his hold, Kaigara fall to the sand.

* * *

"Wha-what ?!" Kai surprise, "Something wrong ?" Chesire Cat asked calmly, "How you, and when did you...?!" he asked many question he still surprise, "Congrats you both married !" Felice said, "Wha-?!" Kai looked his surrounding's he just realized he got held with bridal way and he drop Kai, "Oww...why..did you ?" he asked, "Because i can see the future **remember** ?" he said, Olvidar appear from behind him, "...?!,Look-.." Kai wasn't finish, Chesire dissapear and pull Olvidar collar part clothe and throw him to Kaigara, and Kaigara avoid that throw, "Owwww, why did i felt D_eja Vu_, for some reason ?" Olvidar asked to himself, "The same here, wonder why ?" Kaigara asked herself.

* * *

"_**YOU **__just trash my friend's for the last time...!_" Kai thought, Kaigara attack Cheshire Cat by throwing knive's, Chesire abble to catch it by bare hand's and he sigh, "Sorry, Kai you should wait a little more.." he said, while he walk toward's to both Olvidar and Kaigara.

* * *

"Guess, just you and me then..." Felice said, while holding his pole toward Kai's head from behind, "Maybe.., too bad i just wondering ask more about you guy's." Kai said in dissapointment feeling, "Well that's life you know what i mean ?" he asked, Kai quitely summon his elemental sword, "You're maybe right, but this is ridiculous don't you think ?" Kai asked, "Maybe, fate or life they both realy cruel to you don't you think ?" Felice asked, "Don't know, but you're maybe right, they both cruel but i really want a good end don't you ?" Kai repleid and asked, "Yeah, but every people want's something like that, but..." Felice sigh, "..That's the way people living in this world ?" Felice finish, and attack Kai, Kai able to defend the attack with his sword, "Cool sword !" Felice comment, "Thank's, but...we're not friend's anymore !" Kai throw away Felice about 4 feet from himself, "Woaah~, you're maybe right but for this case, 'bud !" Felice replied, the pole change into a one handed sword, "Wha-?!".

* * *

Chesire dealing with Olvidar, he keep avoiding all attack easily, "..., hey the old one we met before ?" he asked to Olvidar, "Still remember the E.E top battler's ?" he asked back, while he tried kick the immortal's chin, "..,Oooh~ i know who you are you're number two's top three, how's the..!" he realizes something missing, "...?!, Time..!" Kaigara appear with her fan who was almost trying to slash Olvidar to tiny piece's, "Kaiga, take it easy we are been request to capture alive not killed it !" he yelled, "Sorry~, am still mad with him." she answer calmly but her aura a killer, Chesire Cat just hidding behind a tree with a fearfull face, "_..., allies and target they both stupid..._" Olvidar thought.

* * *

Two sword's and owner fighting, "Ho-how did you ?!" Kai asked, "Actually my real weapon can be anything else i want it." he explain, "So, is that the reason why the weapon keep changing from before ?" Kai ran and slash his sword to Felice and Felice defend that with his sword, "Maybe right, or maybe not you deicde it !" he replied, he tried kick Kai's sword to the, but fail Kai step back backward's, "Hey, that's a little dirty you know..." Kai said, "Sorry, but didn't you know that people will going far to achieve what they really want ?" Felice replied.

* * *

Chesire keep avoiding the attack's just like usual, only he's avoiding firery slash from Kaigara, "Lady, have...you ALREADY LOST IT~~~~?!" Chesire scream, while Kaigara give a full power on her flame meanwhile Olvidar standing speechless, "_Hard to believe she's still mad about the firework's..._" he thought, suddenly Chesire start stay and move his position between Kai and Felice area battle, and he's mocking Kaigara, "..? What is he..?!, KAIGARA !" but it's too late, Kaigara gave up one powerfull attack "..FLAMING...RAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" she cast out a powerfull flame spell, but she missed.

* * *

Kai and Felice"..Eh..?!"

Felice :"KAAAIGAAAAAAA !"

Kai :"Wha-?!"

Kai able avoid but with unknown source a powerfull wind breakthrough him, Kai able keep standing firmly, but except his mask.

* * *

Insight Chesire Cat casting a power and normal wind magic, "_I should know this would happen, he was planning something in his sleve..._" he stare Kaigara who calm down, "_But why did he tried to take of the target mask ?_" he wondered.

* * *

"GAAAAAAAH, MY MASK !" shrieked both Kai and Fe;ice, "My mask ?! I don't remember anything about Felice wear one" Kai thought, as he turn and shock what did he saw, "KAIGA~!, GREAT I WONDER WHAT THE BOSS IF HE SAW ME WITH MY NORMAL FACE AND.., HUH ?!" Felice did the same shock in horror what did he see.

* * *

**(Older Kai(?) POV. Location : ?. Time : Night)**

* * *

"_I wonder how's Nya and Kai doing ?_" i thought, Mr. Garmadon and Ms. Misako still watching the two battler's still fighting, "_I take my word's back they both monster's already..._" i sigh, "_I wonder what Kai and Nya will say if they saw the box full of letter's ?_" i asked myself chuckle quitely.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut that's all folk's see you next time~**

**Please review...**


	6. Letter's (End) and Trouble (Part 2)

**From the Previous Chapter : "I wonder what Kai and Nya will say if they saw the box full of letter's ?" The olderly asked himself**

* * *

_I don't believe my eye's, i won't believe it it's not true..._

_It's all real..._

_It is really a cruel world..._

_Hey, this is a lie right ?_

_We are not inside a strange fantasy..right..._

_...Kai...?_

_Just who am i ?_

* * *

**(No POV, Location : Beach. Time : Night)**

* * *

"I.. it couldn't be...right ?" Kaigara said, "So that's was you're plan from the start, huh ? " Olvidar asked, "Maybe yes, maybe not you decide it !" Chesire replied, he chuckled "Just as planned, twin face meeting at each other's, project Fate ." he said quitely.

* * *

Kai pick up his mask and looking at Felice, "Wha-..!? Who are you ?! Felice ?!" Kai surprise, "Kai that's your real face ?!" Felice yelled and shock, they're face are the same except the hai Felice hair are black and short and also spiky.

"Heh.., fate or life they both cruel right , Kai ?" Felice said with a smile, "Felice, how..did you who-!" Kai cut off because Chesire Cat take him away somewhere else, dissapear.

Felice just standing, smiling with, Kaigara and Olvidar approach him, "Why, i wonder why, am i a clone or just coincidence ?" he asked, no reply tear's starting to come out, "So what is the answer, hey tell please tell me..."

"..guy's.."

"..Why am i crying..?"

_"_Why i felt happy ?_"_

"As if i found my other half...?"

* * *

**(No POV, Location : Bounty. Place : Deck. Time : Dark/Morning)**

* * *

"Uuuugh, everyone okay ?" Cole groan he's the first person who awake, "Maybe, everyone exepct for Kai.." Zane replied he's the actual first person who awake, "...! They take Kai away ?!" Cole yelled, it caused everyone started to awake, "Cole don't shout like that what time is it" Lloyd moan, "Wait.., where's Kai ?!" Nya asked, "Don't worry about it i put a device inside Kai's clothe.." Zane replied, "ZANE, YOU"RE A GENIUS !" Jay scream with happiness, "There a good chance he is escape from the enemy, because i felt his presence while ago but i'm not so sure..." he sigh, "..What ?! Zane said that earlier !" Jay yelled, "I'm sorry, it because the presence there's two of them.." Zane replied.

"Two ?! Who else, one of the trio ?!" Jay shrieked, "No, it's from before when we're at the dinningroom..." Zane said, "Who ever that is, if Kai still save that the only thing matter's for me..." Nya finally spoke, Zane stare at her, "Ehem, Zane..if you want something from Nya how 'bout we talk abou it later..!" Jay whisper, at Zane ear.

Zane nodded, but he didn't know why the reason and, "Cole, Lloyd come here there something i like to say but don't tell Nya..!" Zane said in whisper, "Got it !" they said, "But first we take our parent's letter's.." Zane continue.

"Whoa..!, How did this all over the place ?!" Lloyd yelled, "That's..., i'll explain latter.." Zane said.

The sun started rising.

"_Kai, please be save !_" Nya thought as she gone back to her room

* * *

**(Kai POV, Location : Unknown House. Time : Morning)**

* * *

The morning shine, waking me up from my sleep, and i felt someone or something hugging me from both side, i look around i saw Chesire hugging from my right and my left-side i saw a girl who is the same age as me (probably).**  
**

I was hugged just like a teddy bear and quite for a while, my head register at the situation.

10 second.

20 second.

30 second.

40 second.

50 second.

1 minute.

15 minute.

"Okay..., NOW WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE AM I~~~~~?!" (Screaming).

* * *

"WHERE THE HECK WHERE AM I ?! WHO IS THIS GIRL ?! WHO ARE YOU, i mean, YOUR REAL NAME ! HOW DID YOU ?!, AND WHO IS FELICE ?! WHY DID HE LOOK LIKE ME ?!" i yelling at both Chesire and the girl.

I started to calm down, and i just realized i looked like Jay when he's panicking, "Listen carefully this is you're answer, we are at my house, this girl is my friend her name is Emilia just call her Emily if you want to, i helping because you're important, my real name is a secret~, i use magic, and Felice he just a kid who look like you or maybe he's your clone who got copied or just coincedence." Chesire answer back tome lightly, "_..But you both are the most important soul, you know_" he thought.

"..., Chesire where are we ?" i asked, "My house !" he answer, but not the one i need, "No, i meant are we at a village or somewhere else ?" i asked again, "Ooooh~, you should said that though do you know the dark island ?", he asked me, "Uhmn, yeah...why you ask ?" i replied, "Good, because we're in it !" he said cheerfully.

"Oh,...?! WHAT ?!" i shrieked, Chesire and Emilia just laughing, "Is that should be a joke because is not funny.." i said nervously, "No, it's real !" Chesire replied with a normal face.

* * *

**(No POV, Location : Dark Island. Place : Jungle. Time : Morning)**

* * *

"Ooookay, Emily..." Kai said nervously, "I rather called Emilia but since master let you called me that i'm okay !" she said, "Master ?" Kai asked, "Master said i could call him anything so i called him master." she said innocently, "It's that so ?" Kai asked, "He found me when i was alone in the dark, about 100 year's ago.." she said, "Oh i se-, what a minute a hundred year's, what are you ?!" Kai surprise, especially the 100 year's part, "He said i am a Grundle mutanned creature..." she said with 100% innocent face, "_GRUNDLE ?! That thing nealy killed me and the other's that thing still has it own descendant's ?!_" Kaid yelled in his thought.

* * *

**(Place : Chesire House)**

* * *

"La,la,la,la,la,la,la, i'm just a tipical moron~." Chesire singing lightly about himself sitting in his house with a stupid face, suddenly a phone ring's, "Hello~, ah it's you.. what took you're father so long to reply ?," he asked, "_The geezer gone somewhere so he left me a mesage to me for you..._" the caller replied, "That's so ?" Chesire asked, "_Why would i lied ?_" the caller replied, "Sheesh, okay-okay fine what did he left for me ?" Chesire asked, "...", the caller answer, "Hoooh~, is that so ? Tell him i take care of it..and oh, don't forget to come and play with his kid's for once..!" Chesire said, *TUUT*,*TUUT*,*TUUT*, then Chesire put the phone back, "Yeeesh, that kid is even more grumpier than the last time.." he sigh, "And thus Kai having trouble with Emily sheesh the girl like prank's like that..." he said and dissapear into a mist

* * *

**(Place : Coast Beach)**

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH ! WHY HERE, WHY IN THE WORLD KAI AND THE WEIRDO WOULD BE, HEREEEEE ZANEEEEEEEEEEE ?!" Jay shrieked, they are arived at the dark island beach coast, "Jay, not so loud i'm still dizzy from before." Lloyd said while holding his head.

"Yeeesh, sorry Lloyd i wouldn't if we not standing at THIS ISLAND !" Jay yelled, "C'mon, Jay is not that worse anymore since the overlord gone, there's nothing living here, well exepct Kai and the weirdo is here so..., hold it !" Cole said, Nya ran off to the jungle before the ninja's.

"Huh, Nya wait, get back here is to dangerous !" Jay yelled, but Nya denied it.

* * *

**(Place : Jungle)**

* * *

In sight Nya keep running endlessly.

"Kai, please be okay...!" she said, she was running looking for Kai.

"_If only i had to listen !_" she thought.

"EMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"_That was Kai voice !_" Nya thought, she rush up to the source.

* * *

"Sheeesh, where did Nya run of to ?" Cole asked, "Oh, just shut up Cole we better find before something bad thing's happen to her !" Lloyd said, "But what if..." Jay cut up, "JUST SHUT UP JAY !" Lloyd and Cole yelled, suddenly.

"EMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"JUST SHUT IT JEEEERKKKKKK !"

"KAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"NYA ?! HOW ?! WHEN ?! WHY ?!"

"WHO ?! WHAT ?! WITH ?! What else ?"

"KAI, and..who is this girl ?"

"JUST A LITTLE JERK WHO CALL ME ONE !"

"YOU'RE THE JERK ! AND WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND HURRY UP, "

"WHAT ?! ISN'T YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKING ME DO THIS ?!"

"KAI ! SHOULD I HELP YOU ?"

"I DON'T NEED A HELP RIGHT NOW ! I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN."

The other's were frozen because of the yelling, "Hey.., do you think..Kai.." Jay finally spoke, "I think we should go there and check it out !" Cole command.

They arive at the location and they see what's hapenning and it's not really they think.

"EMILIA~! HOW LONG THESE VINE'S LETTING ME GO ?!" Kai yelling at Emilia, his position up side down because he stuck with the vine's and not only that his hand's are stuck to a melted iron.

"If you say 'please' i tell you." Emilia said with a evil smile.

"THE HECK NO I RATHER ASK THE GEEZER FOR THE HELP AND..,oh hey Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd, WHAT ARE YOU FOUR LOOKING AT ?! HELP ME OUT" Kai yelled and stare to the four ninja's, Nya still trying to help her older brother.

"Ookaay.., what just exactly hapenning now ?" Cole asked, "Kai, got stuck to the vine's and he is trying to stab me ." Emilia replied.

"I wouldn't stabe a little jerk like you.., if you (sigh), JUST TELL ME HOW TO GET DOWN ?!" Kai yelled, "How did you get end up there ?" Zane asked, "Long story..and for the short reason why, the iron has a specialty sealing power and so i can't use my power..." Kai explain.

"That's enough playing Emilia..."

"?!"

A man in dark clothe appear and he burning the vine's and melt the iron that made Kai unnable use his power and Kai fall in the position of up side down (Ouch !), "Ma-master is not what you think...!" Emilia shivered, "No need to explain.." Chesire said, "..because i'm going make some tea, and please..." he cut out, "Look we appreciate you but.., will just talking face to face instead behind a tree like now, Chesire ?" Kai said because Chesire hidding behind a tree, "I'm shy you know ?" he replied with a moronic and nervous smile, "Zane, is he..." Lloyd asked, "Yes, he had the same presence like before.." Zane replied (sweatdropped).

* * *

**(Place :Chesire House)**

* * *

"So, Emily can just apologize already ?" Chesire said with a smile, Emilia shivered and, "Sorry.." she said.

"_Just, how scary did he get ?_" all thought, the place was very quite until, "Oookay.., so thank you for saving Kai, uhmn..." Cole finally spoke.

"Chesire, i can guessing your name, black is Cole the leader (Cole : How ?!), the white one is Zane the android (Zane :...), the blue one is Jay the bigmouth (Jay : Hey !), then Lloyd the bratty green (Lloyd : take that back !), and lastly Nya the only one girl and Kai's only younger sister, how that ?" Chesire explain. (Jay thought : you're the bimouthed !)

Everyone was speechless until, "Master can see the future..." Emilia said, "Wait, really ?! How 'bout my future with Nya ?! Will it be great ?!" Jay asked, "Sorry, future is not some thing you play so easily you know." Chesire refuse, Nya just smile, and no word from the other's.

"But..., about you're going to face your parent's dark past, i give you a hint..." Chesire pointing toward's, Cole, Jay and Zane, "Huh, what did you meant that part ?" Cole asked, "Evil twin lightning's.." he point out his finger to Jay, "Earth dancer.." he point out to Cole, "Dark ice.." he said pointing out his face was dark, but not for long, "Oookaaay~, future reading finish and.." he pause stare at Lloyd, "..Green one, you're get your real aged body back.." Chesire said, while he picking up a broom.

"..?!, Really ?!" Lloyd shout, "Don't know, don't care !" Chesire said lightly as he pushes the other's (execpt Emilia) out from his house, "WAS THAT EVEN NECESARRY ?!" Jay yelled, no replied.

"Kai, that was one akward friend of your's..." Jay said, "Just, realized ?" Kai asked.

* * *

**(No. POV. Location : Bounty)**

* * *

Insight Kai, Jay and Cole at the deck of the bounty, Lloyd sleeping at his room because he said, he's still dizzy from the battle they went before, Nya just rearranging the letter's, Jay still space out he's looking to the sky, Zane he's at the bounty, but unknow his doing but whatever.

Cole still quite since Chesire mention about his father, "_Earth dancer, what does he mean probably just a joke right ?_" he thought, "COLE !" Kai yelled, Cole swing his fist toward's Kai, good thing Kai able to avoid it, "Hey, easy guy, did Chesire said really bothering you allot ?" Kai asked.

"Probably, but i think he didn't joking..." Cole said creepily, "Hey, did you guy's see Zane ?" Jay cut in, "Huh ? Weren't Zane was here a while ago ?" Kai asked, "Did someone call my name ?" Zane appear from nowhere.

The three ninja's nearly jump because of that, "Zane ! Where were you ?!" Jay yelled, "Just finish re-writing my letter, why ?" he asked, ".., Nothing..." all said.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut that's all folk's**

** and from now one i'm going update the story once in a week.**

**(Because my eye's starting to get blurry this day's...)**

**That's all and please people who had a Deviantart please tell me how to use it because i was planning make a manga/comic version of this.**

**Thank you for 200th/more view's for the first day and now.**

**Thankyou~!**


	7. Trouble (Part 3)

**(Older Kai (?) POV. Location : ?. Time : Noon)**

* * *

13.35 P.M, is already the second day since Wu and Brenard fighting nonstop, when will it stop ?

How long it will stop ?

I glancing at Mr. Garmadon and Ms. Misako.

They look really worry, i wouldn't blame them for that, is because Sensei Wu already bleeding and wounded allot or almost all his body are bathed in blood.

I heard grited his teeth, frustrating and stress, he's worried really worried, as a brother he would be like that.

''Hey, sensei don't you think you're over did it ?'' i shout, i felt his death-glare from far, his eye are beckoning at to stay quite and shut.

"IT'S NOT OVER BRENARD I STILL HAVE A TRUMP CARD !" i heard Sensei Wu shout, surprise us.

What ?! Isn't that...?!

* * *

**(Lloyd PoV. Location : Bounty. Place : Bedroom)**

* * *

Uuuuuugh, my head still hurt so much what kind a sleeping drug did they use ?!

I rubbing my eyes, and suddenly i want start standing and move around, but my body felt sick and my stomach feel there's a butterfly inside them literally.

"If those bastard, came back here, i'm gonna...! Ugh !" now i started feeling want to puke.

* * *

**(Nya PoV. Location : Bounty. Place : Her room)**

* * *

"Sheeesh, i wonder what making those sending this amount of letter ?" i sigh, i already finish arrange them all, it's a good thing not all was a letter i found many bottle's, from one of the boxe's.

Suddenly i heard my door openned it was Kai who came in.

"How's the letter ?" he asked, "Finish them on my own, mostly are for you !" i replied laz'ly, Kai chuckled.

"Sorry making you doing all the hard work !" he said, i just sigh but i'm he still save, but there's something strange about him **now**, "So, elder brother what did you talk about with Jay ?" i asked, "Oh, just about boy's stuff that's all, like.., funny stuff." he said.

"_BINGO !" _

_B_ecause he's supossed to be with Jay, Cole and Zane, and Kai would not talking with Jay like that.

"What kind ?" i asked, "Well.." he eye's suddenly widened, and paused for a while, "..Wait, when did you start calling me 'elder brother' ?" he asked, "Why something wrong ?" i asked, "No it's just you actually his sister and usually call Kai by his name, why...?! Whoop's !" he exclaim and shut his mouth.

"_So, open..._" (sweatdropped).

I rush out to my weapon's i hidden it, i pull out a sword and, "WHO ARE YOU ?! ARE WITH THOSE GUY'S FROM LAST NIGHT ?!" I scream hopping the other's came and rescue me. (I need help !)

I'm holding my sword's toward to the fake Kai, "Sheeeesh, i told you Felice and his friend's gone here first so it usseless !" a voice said from behind me, i turned back but he punch on my stomach, i started lose conscious.

"_Jay, Kai, help me..._"

* * *

**(Kai PoV. Location : Bounty. Place : Hall)**

* * *

I heard Nya yelled, don't tell me were going to fight again ?!

We rush up, to Nya's room and we got there, it's only full of letter's, is a mess and there's a piece of paper who got stabbed by a blade, "WHERE"S NYA ?!" Jay scream.

I came in to the room and pull out the blade and pick up the letter.

**For : Kai**

**Hello, how you've been this day ?**

"_Who do you think you are ?! You're not even my family member or my friend !_" (sweatdropped).

**Today is a nice day execpt, Epee punch you're sister stomach, until she lose conscious~.**

I started want crumble the letter, but i hold it up and continue.

**I hope you didn't bothered too much because of Felice, right ?**

I pause for a while, re-think for a while for some reason i had a flash-back seeing him smilling with tear's, i shooke my head and i kept reading.

**Hey, how about we meet at the Fire Temple ?**

**We talk about your sister and you're self over there.**

**From : Arkan**

I burn the letter into ashes, "Kai, what's wrong, why did you burn the letter, and where's Nya ?!" Jay yelled, "To the **Fire Temple**.." i mumble, "What ?!" Jay still yelling.

"I said, to the **FIRE TEMPLE**" i shout, "Easy, Kai there something wrong ? Wait, where's Lloyd ?!" Cole asked.

"Here.." Lloyd said he walking sickly, his face are pale. "Something, happen at Nya ?" he asked hoarsly, no reply from the other's, "I take that as a yes.." he declare and i start walking.

* * *

**(Cole PoV. Location : Bounty. Place : Hallway. Destination : Fire Temple)**

* * *

"Kai, wait i don't know what did they do to her, but you can't just ignore us like that !" I yelled as i follow Kai in the hallway, "Quite, Cole it's me they want, and Nya turn into a hostage because of, me !,..." he pause for awhile, "..And that remind me..., what's wrong with Lloyd ?, He look's sick, i mean literally.." he said, i agree with him.

"Don't know what happen to him, but i think it because the sleeping gas they gave, but Jay and Zane take care him." i replied, "That so ?" he asked, and he started walking again, leaving me behind.

Sheesh, when come's to Kai always really hard.

* * *

**(No PoV. Location : Bounty. Place : Deck. Destination : Fire Temple. Time : Noon)**

* * *

"Damn'it, damn'it !" Kai yelled, "It's all my fault ! If i was just stay capture all of this wouldn't happen !" He continued.

*PICK IT UP*

"Huh ?"

*PICK IT UP BAAAKAAAAA~!*

Kai cheked in his pocked, and found a cell phone that wasn't belong to him at all, and he answer it.

* * *

**(Dialog box time~!)**

* * *

**Kai :"Hello ?"**

**? :"****_Oh, don't hello me ! You're planning giving yourself up to them ?!_****"**

**Kai :"What, How, Who, Wait, Chesire ?! How did you know-, ugh, forget it what i going to ask, but, how did you put a phone into my pocket ?"**

**Chesire :"****_When you're asleep of course ! And you think i saving you just for fun ?!_****"**

**Kai :"You don't even know what did he do to Nya !"**

**Chesire :"****_But..., look Kai i know what Epee did to your sister, but you need a plan !_****"**

**Kai :"WHAT KIND OF PLAN ?! A PLAN THAT I SHOULD LEFT MY SISTER BEHIND ?!"**

**Chesire :"****_No, you don't have to, even though she released she probably do the same thing as you do, execpt she make a plan..., firstly._****"**

**Kai :"..., So what do you suggest to do ?"**

**Chesire :"****_It's you're problem you take care it !_****"**

**Kai :"Wait, weren't you trying to help me ?!"**

**Chesire : *TUUT* *TUUT* *TUUT***

**Kai :"Great."**

**? :"Something, wrong ?"**

**Kai :"?!, Zane ?! How-?!" (Hurrying put the cell phone back to the pocket).**

**Zane :"Cole said you'd be here..."**

**Kai :"Oh.., oh right didn't you guy's mention that you guy's receive another letter..." (Still little shock).**

**Zane :"From Felice.."**

**Kai :"?!, How, did he..."**

**Zane :"I'm guessing those people are ransacking our parent's house..."**

**? :"Hey, what you guy's talking about ? Let me join in !"**

**Kai :"Jay !" (Surprise)**

**Zane :"?"**

**Jay :"Something wrong ?"**

**Kai :"Few word's, today you seem quite, literally, but great ! And don't surprise us like that"**

**Jay :"Seriously ? Zane, about before sorry."**

**Kai :"(Stare at Zane with 'for' face meaning)"**

**Zane :"When you left and Cole after you Jay still rampaging and try to punch Lloyd.."**

**Jay :"That because he's joking at the time like this !"**

**Kai and Zane :(Stare at Jay).**

**Jay :"Maybe i was panic because Nya got kidnapped like that."**

**Zane :".., I take his place by being his shield, i quite little impresive for him his punch still made my metal bent and.."**

**Jay :"You seem's okay."**

**Kai :"Really i think it's a little bent than ussual..."**

**Jay :"Nevermind that, you seem's fine to me! And also i heard you guy's talking about the letter, that Zane told us it's from Felice, that he's probably steal it from our parent's house, then Cole letter's from his dad that he actually gone somewhere, then Zane is just few word'd from like 'Zane, how are you ?' and mine.."**

**Kai :"I pull my word back."**

**Jay :(Glarring at Kai).**

**Kai thought :"****_Just like he said when they start yappin, a half day passed already._****"**

**Zane :"Jay's letter from his parent's are asking about how his doing and hopping there's no accident or someone curse you and many word they wrote it for him."**

**Kai thought :"****_That long ?!_****" (sweatdropped).**

**Zane :"But, the writing suddenly even more weirder and the more you read and is even hardly to read, even i ca-..."**

**Jay :"How about your's and Nya's letter ?"**

* * *

**(END. Dialog box time~!)**

* * *

"I have my own reason for not to say it..." Kai said, "..And i need Nya's agreement." he continued, "Why is that ?" Jay asked, "Family tradition.." Kai replied and he walked leaving Zane and Jay alone.

"Jay." Zane called, "Yeah ?" Jay replied, "Cole, told us that we need to keep an eye on Kai because he probably do something stupid for Nya's sake." Zane explain, "Got it !" Jay said happily.

* * *

**(Place : Bedroom)**

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"_May, i come in ?_" Kai asked , "No problem !" both Cole and Lloyd replied.

Kai open the door and closed it again, "Hey, Lloy how you feelin' ?" Kai asked Lloyd was still awake but he sitting on the bed, "Great..! Urgghh or maybe not !" Lloyd answer, "Great, starting now you stay on bed !" Cole command, "Whaaaat ?! I wan'na help too !" Lloyd yelled, "Oh, just shu-up Lloyd or else you'll be eating Cole's cooking." Kai said, "Eeep, no-no thank's i'm fine." Lloyd said shivered, "HEY !" Cole shout because his cooking being mocked (even though it's true).

"ATTENTION WE'LL BE AT THE **FIRE TEMPLE** BY TOMOROW, SO SIT BACK AND WAIT!"

"Great.., so did Jay just.., wait Jay's with Zane at the deck! Who's at the-..."

"Well whoever it is, it's better we gone to the brigde, for just incase !"

* * *

**(Place : The Brigde)**

* * *

Kai and Cole rush to get Zane and Jay, they leave Lloyd to stay on bed, and they arrive at the room.

Insight a person who wearing a robe and standing holding the wheel.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want ?!" Jay yelled at the mysterius person, "Hmph, hahaha.." the person chuckled, "What's so funny ?" Jay asked while preparing position so the other's, "GREAT, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU MORONS REALIZED !" yelled the mysterius person.

It was a male voice, "WHO YOU CALLING A MORON ?!" Kai yelled, "I DID ! And were going to the Fire Temple !" He continued with yelling, "Who are you and how did you even get here ?!" Jay yelled, "Aaaah, just shut up ! Moron, just call me **Lone** ! And i'm hired by Chesire !" the person who named Lone yelled.

"How did you know ? That were going to the Fire Temple ?" Zane asked, "Chesire told me, and your name is, let start by the red one Kai, blue one Jay, black is Cole, white is Zane, and lastly.., where's the green one Lloyd..?." Lone replied, "Sick" Kai said.

After that Lone comeback concertrate at his work, "Lone guy." Jay muttered, "Excuse me ?" Lone asked, "Ooh, it just you seem look like your name, **Lone**..." Jay said with a dare at his face.

It didn't make shiver Lone an inch, he just ignored it and no respon from the young man then, "OOH, C'MON ! IS NOT LIKE YOU'LL LIKE BEEING ALONE ISN'T ?!" Jay yelled annoyed , "Okay, Jay just let Lone do his thing and leave him alone got that ?" Cole said indolent, and start draging Jay to leave from the room so the other's execpt Kai, "...Kai, you're going or not ?" Cole asked, "No, i'm staying for awhile.." Kai said, Cole sigh and leaving Kai alone with Lone, "Are you okay ? Staying with him ?" Zane asked, "There's something i wan't to talk to him..." Kai said, after that Zane leaving him behind and follow Jay and Cole.

* * *

**(Meanwhile. Place : Bedroom)**

* * *

"NO FAIR ! KAI IS STAYING !" Jay shout just like a kid, "Maybe it's because you're annoying then that's only mean you stay quite or i make you quite **permanently.**" Cole snapped, "Urgh, you both noisy ! Quite down !" Lloyd yelled.

"Anyway, what did Kai want to be with **Lone** anyway ?" Jay asked to Zane, ignoring Lloyd, "I do not know but he said he want to talk about something with him..." Zane replied, "Why, would he ? That **Lone** guy seem remind me someone else.." Jay yellled, "Like who could that be ?" Cole asked, Jay stare at Cole.

"Well just, so you know, just he look like Pythor..i guess..."

* * *

**(Place : Bridge)**

* * *

"Who are you ?" Kai asked, "If you talking about my real name i throw it away far away !" Lone yelled he's still holding the wheel and his robe still covering him, "Okay, why..." Kai got cut in by, "Chesire, request me and..." Lone got cut in by Kai, "I was trying to ask about Chesire that he was put a phone in my pocket, and there's your name inside it..." Kai said, "Oh, sorry." Lone apologize, "..Well he write your name in the phone Lonely Snake why is that your full name ?" Kai asked, "No, maybe because i like to play with snake, so i think it's a nick name." Lone replied, "..and leave a message.." Kai explain.

"What did he sent ?" Lone asked, "Uhmn.." Kai said nervously, "Hm, what's wrong ?" Lone asked, "You're sure about that ?" Kai asked, "..? If you nervous about you can send it right ?" Lone asked, and Kai did it, not only doing that he also ran fast as his leg take him out from that room.

"Sheesh, what did Chesire send making that kid thinking anyway ?" Lone asked himself.

*PICK IT UP*

"Huh ?"

*PICK IT OR YOU DEAD*

"Unbelieveble.."

Lone opened the open there's text from Kai, and he open up, "What-The-Heck ?!" Lone snapped.

**To : Kai**

**Subject : Lone**

**Dear, Kai i forgot you have a stalker at the bounty i request him for babysitt you.**

**He actually really shy.**

**So be nice to him.**

**Warning : He's Homo.**

**P.S : He like staring at kitten's too long, so be patience with him -V-.**

**Love, Chesire Cat**

**(Lol)**

10 second.

30 second.

1 minute, aand.

"CHESIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

* * *

**(Place : Bedroom)**

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in." all said, it was Kai who came, "You finally join in." Jay said, all stare at Jay, "What ?" he asked.

"So, Kai what did you asked ?" Cole asked, "Nothing." Kai replied.

"Really ?" Lloyd asked, "It's a secret." Kai finally said.

* * *

**(Nya PoV. Location : Fire Temple. Place : Inside)**

* * *

I open my eye's weakly my position is sitting on something, and it's very dark they blindfold me, but i heard they having a conversation.

"YOU DID WHAT ?!" i heard a boy and it's the same voice, the who punch me.

"I accidently throw the phone, i swear !" and the boy voice it's the same who pretend to be Kai.

"Don't worry, oni-san i brought a spare." also a girl voice.

"Great, at least you've even better than the moron over here." boy 1 said.

"**Epee-chaan~**, you only nice to **Felice** and your sister only." boy 2 said.

"Oh, just shudap **Arkan**, like you do better than him." boy 1 snapped who named **Epee**.

"What~?, **Marteau-Chan** call the boss will you ?" boy 2 said who named **Arkan** childlysh.

"Okay." the girl who named **Marteau**.

I sharpened my hearing sense, and..

*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ANSWER IT, ANSWER IT !" Arkan yelled.

*BEEP*

"He-, hello ?" Marteau said nervously.

Man, that something unexpected at all, but i'll still sharpened my ear.

"Boss, we have her.., we are at the Fire Temple, oh okay !" Marteau said.

We at the Fire Temple ?! No wonder it feel's hot.

"What ? He want to talk with me ? Haaaah, okay." Epee groan, "Yeah, just like she said we have her..., the **Holy Maiden**." Epee said.

"_Holy Maiden ?! Me ?!_"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all folk's.**

**Please review.**

**And i'm so happy to be back.**

**(For now.)**

**Hey do you mind giving out few Oc's ?**

**I need it for the E.E/Erasor Existince member's**

**Here type here to join~!**

**The boss pick them up when they're alone with a sad background.**

**Name :**

**Age :**

**Height :**

**Weight :**

**Appearance :**

**Hair-Style :**

**Hair colour :**

**Eyebrows(?) :**

**Eyes :**

**Eye colour :**

**Nose:**

**Mouth/Lip's :**

**Chest :**

_**ShyJoker : If is a girl just write flat or big anyway if you feel to shame for just P.M**_

**Body :(Skinny/Fat/Perfet/Six-Pack/Ect.)**

**Skin colour :**

**Normal Clothe :**

**E.E Uniform : (It shoud black for the most)**

_**Example : 1. Normal : Olvidar wearing a white shirt with a black coat, pair of black boot and a black scarf.**_

**_2. E.E Uniform : Felice wearing a black jacket with a unic design,black arabian model pant's, and black shoes with white stripes at the edge of the shoes, and he's like wearing a bandana.(The mask he wear the hair was dirty blonde and tanned)_**

**Fav. colour :**

**Like :**

**DisLike :**

**Birthday :**

**Battle-Style :**

**Element's :**

_**#Shyjoker : All are avaible, exepct Time and Galaxy.**_

**Weapon :**

**Personality :**

**Useless rank's :**

_**Example : Kaigara useless rank's :cockroach terorist, reading 4 book at once, singing rank 5th place.**_

**Usefull rank's :**

_**Example : Felice usefull rank's :Knowing people secret's, Rookie rank 1, swordman rank 1, memory rank 1, all element's user.**_

**Relative's :**

**_Example : Kaigara Relative's : Raika (sister) (deceassed)._**

**Secret's :**

**Ex****_ample : Felice's secret : Amnesia, he can use Time power without knowing._****_(Arkan writing) : Epee secret's : he and the boss are lover (a lie), he like to bad mouth people from they're back (lie), he like to toture peoplo (also that one)._**

**History :**

* * *

**Mini dialog : Arkan Dead by Epee. (Arkan :"I'm still alive~!" TTATT)**

* * *

**Arkan :"Nyahahahahaahahhaha~! I'm supremely evil~!"(^w^)**

**Epee run to his room by breaking his door.**

***BRAK, GRASAK, KACHA, CHAKA, MEOW(?)***

**Epee :"I knew it ! It was you all along !" (;C)(yelling and panting)**

**Arkan :"Ah, you past all my trap!"**

**Epee :"Forget it !, Are you the one who made the gossip's ?!"**

**Arkan :"Yes it was~!" (^U^)**

**Epee :"Arkan you (Mumbled something not clear)"**

**Arkan :"LoL !"(:D)**

**Epee :(start pulling his weapon).**

**Arkan :"O,oh !"(OAO)**

**(Scene Sensor)**

**ShyJoker :"That's all folk's."**

**Arkan :"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HELP HELP ELP EPLLEPLPLEPL"**

**Marteau :"Shouldn't Arkan said trap's instaed of trap?"**

**ShyJoker and (Dead) Arkan :"True i made the same method for 100 trap's that's why i said(Arkan) I write(ShyJoker) like that."**

**Marteau :"Oh."**

**Epee :"But that doesn't it nearly killed me!"**

**ShyJoker :"Just ignore that part."C:**

**Epee :"Hey i wans't...!"**

* * *

**P.S :Sorry if this to detail. **

**(But i laughing by myself LoL!)**

**I really like a comedic type ^.^~!**

**Pun, pun, pun if you put a normal type i going to made him or she or them stress because my orginal nuthead's.**

**'Cockraoch terorist' mean the person killed over 500 (or more) cockroach.**

**Just like a terorist.**

**Limit : For the Oc's i'll only chose 11 people.**

**Hurry~ i'll wait until chp.12(maybe) or the next chapter.**

**I also have a little bad english since i'm an indonesian.**

**And keep try reveiw you're feeling's~!**

**~^U^~^U^~^U^~**


	8. Trouble (End)

**From the Previous Chapter : "Holy Maiden ?! Me ?! Nya thought.**

** Chapter 9 Update**

**Cutting HIATUS BECAUSE TODAY IT'S MY B'DAY !**

**Now i will Update at 24 August  
**

**Nyan!**

**Have a nica reading ^U^**

* * *

**(Nya PoV. Location : Fire Temple. Place : Inside. Time : Noon)**

* * *

I cannot believe myself i'm a **Holy Maiden** ?! But that imposible, maybe execpt my grandmother, dad tell us a story about her, she look like me, and dad said that grandfather just like Kai.

He said that grandfather can't forge a sword just like Kai, then grandmother can forge a sword even better than granfather's, they always smiling and happy, but she was died when dad 6th birthday, dad never alone with grandfather he has an older sibling 1 older brother the secong son and the eldest one, a sister.

But, the father left to a journey and never cameback, for once, but strangely dad said he cameback but he never tell us, that's the only thing i remember...or is it ?

I keep feeling **Deja Vu**.. since the time we retrieved Kai from Chesire.

* * *

**(Kai PoV. Location : Bouty. Place : Bedroom)**

* * *

Zane keep staring at my pocket and that annoy's me, "Something wrong, Zane ?" i asked, "I felt a magnetic field around your pocket, and that made me curios..." Zane replied, crap i forgot he's a 'ninndroid'.

"Uhmn, nothing i guess..." i chuckled nervously, the other's keep staring at me i get even more annoyed, "Kai..what are hiding ?" Cole asked, "Oh, c'mon Kai..." Lloyd said with a pupy eye that's really extremly annoy me more than seeing Jay, "..., Aaargh, okay fine just dropped that stupid face your's, Lloyd !" i yelled.

"Yes !" Lloyd and Jay cheer's by doing high-five, i just sigh and i pull out my phone that Chesire gave me, "Hey, did you buy that phone ?!" Jay yelled, "No." i said, "Steal it ?" Lloyd asked, "I'm not like you !" i yelled, "Hey !" Lloyd , "Then how did you get it ?" Cole asked, "Chesire, gave it to me, when i was asleep." i answer, "I see, so that's why the magnetic field is different." Zane said, "Like ?" Jay asked, "It's unique, i felt one at Lone before..." Zane explain, "Bah, that Lone guy ?" Jay complain.

*MASTER YOU HAVE A MESSAGE !*

"Wha-what ?!"

Jay :"Hey, is that Emily's voice ? Oh, Kai i never you'll like that type.."

*MASTER YOU HAVE A MESSAGE !*

"The heck no ! Like i love that shrimp !"

*MASTER YOU HAVE A MESSAGE !*

Lloyd :"Then why did you use her voice ?"

"Oh, just shut up Lloyd, Chesire gave it to me so probably he's the one who use it"

Sudenly it stop's.

Cole :"Well that was something..."

*IF YOU'RE KAI OR LONE...JUST DIE !*

Cole :"..Unnexpected..."

I open it my inbox, Lone the one who sent it.

**To : Kai**

**Subject : Misunderstand's  
**

**Kai,  
**

**What in the world did Chesire send to you ?!**

**Hey, you're not believing him don't you ?**

**He like's to lie alot.**

**P.S : He like to make fun of us so i think you better check your pict' album.  
**

**From Lone  
**

I just gave one reaction (sweatdropped).

"So, who sent it ?" Jay asked, "Lone." i answer bluntly, while i look into 'my' picture in my phone, i nearly spit. (or scream.)

The number of the picture's not so many only 10 of them only...

There picture of me when i was asleep, what worse they made me crossdressing when I WAS ASLEEP !

I delete all the picture without leaving one single picture, and i change all my ringtone.

Great, i'm going to kill him next time we meet.

"Kai, you okay, buddy ?" Jay asked, that made me realized, "Why did you ask ?" i asked him back, "Nothing, just you suddenly seem mad like that..so what did **Lone **sent ?" he asked, "Few word's about Chesire." i answer, and leave to Nya's room, hoping there something else to do, than take care of moron's, exepct for Cole and Zane maybe.

* * *

**(Location : Nya's room)**

* * *

Insight Kai arranging all the letter's that was all over the floor.

"Aaargh, now i know how Nya feel's doing all this work right now..." i sigh, "Maybe is the best i read and write them back." i mumble to myself, my eye's interested at a one letter and it's name 'Brenard' the paper really old too i wonder, well since it's for then it's no problem that i openned though.

But when i tried to open it, "Yooow !" i realesead my grip on that letter, it electrocute me, and strange writing's appear surounding the letter, and the colour is shining purplelish blue.

"This is something..." i muttered , "..I better tell the other's" i continue and leave the letter be.

* * *

"Hmm, i say this is quite interesting..." Zane said, "Really ?" Jay said, "Strange language but.., what kind a language were dealing this time ? I mean the last time we don't even know what did that stone warior said, and we giving him a stupid respon." Kai yelled, "It's an acient rune that you were dealling." someone said, "Zane, you know this language ?" Cole asked bemused, "That wasn't me." Zane replied with a shocking face, we turn back and surprise it was Lone who said that.

"Lone ?! If you're here who..."

* * *

**(Meanwhile. Place : Brigde)**

* * *

"Lone, i'm gonna get you !" Lloyd yelled, after that he's sneeze and coughing.

* * *

**(No PoV. Location : Bounty. Place : Nya's room)**

* * *

"DON'T, JUST USE SICK PEOPLE DO YOUR WORK !" All shout, "(Sigh..) Sorry, Kai did you leave your phone at somewhere else ?" Lone asked, "Uhm, yeah, at the bedroom why ?" Kai asked back, "Then it's your fault i trying to call you it end-up a, kid who's answering." he explain lightly, "Aaaargh, forget that what about the acient rune language !" Kai yelled.

"_Don't denied it, it's realy your fault you know."_ all (execpt Kai) thought, "Okay, the language you're dealing is called '**Lizardman**' old language." Lone explain, "**Lizardman** ? What is that, some kind human lizard like the serpertine ?" Jay asked, "Exactly !" Lone replied, "Wow, Jay for the first time you said something usefull." Kai said, "Are you going to say allmost all my word from the past are really stupid ?" Jay asked he's sarted to fed up because of Kai.

"It's the truth..."all (execpt Jay) said, "WHAT ?!" Jay shout, "Forget it, about the Lizardman ancient language i understand it, so will you let me read ?" Lone asked, "Tch, okay." Jay muttered, Kai just rolled his eye's, Cole just sigh and Zane just nodding for agrement.

Lone tried pick up the letter, "Wait, don't touch it it just electrocute me a while ago !" Kai yelled, but nothing happen's.

"Did you said something ?" Lone asked, Kai's jawdropped he's speechless, "Good, the letter is from **Breynard**, and do you know him ?" Lone asked clamly, "Um, no ?" Kai answer.

Lone gave a poker-face, everyone confused, "Strange..., the letter meant sent to you why'd it's refuse you ?" Lone wondered, "But, i think it's better i explain you guy's after we retreive his sister first." Lone decalre.

"And you guy's not planning making the boy even sicker than before do you ?" Lone said finally.

* * *

**(After that .Place : Bedroom)**

* * *

"Sorry, Lloyd making you even more sicker..." Kai apologize, Lloyd condition even worse than before, his face that was green now is red.

"Heh, is not really your fault, it's mine beside's i'm the one who accept his offering without thinking." Lloyd said while he's giving Kai's 'new' cell phone back, Jay snicker slightly beside him and Zane and Cole hit his head, "Yoow, what was that for ?!" Jay yelled holing his head, "Be polite !" Zane said, "Keep your mouth shut, will you ?" Cole said, "..., Really that all the reason you hit me ?" after that Jay, Zane and Cole give the eye that it mean's 'If you're going to deal with Kai we're not helping !' after that Jay say nothing at all.

"Oh, yeah about Nya are you still planning to giving yourself up ?" Lloyd asked with a serious face and tone, "How did you know ?!" Kai yelled.

"I open the memory call i saw something like that..." Lloyd explain, "Somthing like that exist ?!" all thought (exepct Lloyd), "You're not the only one who surprise about that.." Lloyd thought, "..and i found your conversation between Chesire, and he got a point for doing a plan you know." Lloyd finish, Kai grip his cell phone and startted to leave.

Lloyd saw that and, "Hey, Kai nice maid outfit~!" Lloyd said with a snicker, Kai flinch after hearing that and give an expresion 'How did you know !?' Jay just give an expresion 'Really ?!' Cole and Zane just ignore it not believing him, "Not only a call memory i also found a delete picture's for just for the in case **if** you accindantly delete your precious picture's, like maid outfit, witch outfit, girl's uniform outfit, and mostly just when you're just sleeping boring..." after he say that he and Jay give's a burst of laughther, "Really did Kai wear those ?!" Jay screamed and asking to Lloyd who was coughing, "It's true !" Lloyd answer, then Zane hit his head, "Oooow, why ?" Lloyd asked, "You are being impolite." Zane said, "And what even worse is Kai gone somewhere.., i'll hope he's not planning try to save Nya recklessly isn't he ?" Cole asked, Jay just shurg's, Zane just stare blankly and Lloyd just sneezing.

* * *

**(Place : Deck)**

* * *

Kai just lie down, then he look up to the orange sky, "Should i pratice ? Maybe i don't need to.. or i should do it !" he thought, while doing that he stood up and, "Gyaaah ?! Zane ?! Don't pop out like that !" he scream becasue without realizing Zane was at his right side of him.

"Sorry, did i scared you ?" Zane asked worriedly, "No, maybe if your artificial skin rip off from you, i probably get a heart-attack." Kai muttered, "Sorry, if you not trying to kill yourself Lloyd and Jay can't forgive you, dying because of a joke." Zane said, "It's not a joke it's real." Kai replied.

"Oh." Zane muttured, then we sky watching, "I wonder.. i wonder Nya's okay.." Kai asked to himself, "If she's not then wouldn't you will go rampage ?" Zane said joking, "Zane, i think it's better you learn joke's and social from Lloyd or Cole." Kai said he feel a little queer, "Oh, okay.." Zane replied.

"_Sheeeeeesh, i wonder how Nya's doing.._" he thought to himself.

* * *

**(Nya PoV. Location : Fire Temple. Place : Inside)**

* * *

I'm still here, unharmed, and no wound's at all, and the good new's or a bad new's my blindfold been realeased by a young girl who look's younger than me, she has a pink blonde coloured hair, pair of reddish pink eye's, white skin and wearing black cat hood, wearing a pink and yellow combanation with a cat paw at her waist clothing and wearing a white mini skirt, white short leg warmer's and a brown school shoes.

"Oy, Holy Maiden..." a voice called at me it's feel familiar, it was boy 1 voice i try to look the figure i saw him the boy who had a grumpy face all-over him, he was dirty blond, with pair of reddish blood, white skin and wearing a black jacket with cat ear's and there's a cat paw motif at the shoulder white coloured, and wearing a jean's and a black shoes

"Oy, did you hear me Holy Maiden ?" he said with a dejected face, "My name's is Nya !" i said with the same face he gave me, "Whatever, look your lover and his friend's are coming." he said, Epee.

Jay and Kai also the other's are coming to save me how do they that i'm at the Fire Temple ?!

"The girl infront of you is Marteu, the boy who has the grumpy face is Epee, and me, i'm Arkan, and also i gave you're friend's and your dearest brother a letter that we be over here." the boy said, it was boy 2 who was pretend to be Kai, he has a messy shoulder length brown orange hair coloured, pair of yellow sun eye's, and a pale white skin, wearing white tank-top, a long and unbutton black coat , and a long tight pant's jean's and a black boot's.

I just nodded but, i can't let my guard down.

I saw Arkan suddenly took out an injection it's empty are they trying take my blood ?!

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!"

After i yelled, i realized it was a mechanical pencil who look like an injection, "Why did she suddenly make noise ?" Arkan asked plainly confused, Epee facepalm, "Maybe it's because your mechanical pencil made people misundertand, all the time !" Epee yelled, Arkan nodded in understanding.

I and Marteau sweatdropped.

* * *

**(No PoV. Location : Bounty. Place : Deck)**

* * *

"KAI, ZANE !"

At the same time Cole called Both Kai and Zane, "What ?!" Kai yelled, Zane hit Kai's head, "Yooow, what ?!" Kai yelled, "Be polite." Zane replied, "For real ?" Kai thought.

"KAI GO TO THE BEDROOM !"

"Wha-?"

"JUST GET HERE !"

"ALRIGHT, I'M GOING !" Kai scream, he and Zane left the deck and fled to the bedroom.

"_Something happen ?_" Kai thought.

* * *

**(Place : Bedroom)**

* * *

Kai and Zane arrive at the room, they saw Jay in panic also Cole only standing waiting for them and Lloyd face unknown because there's a pile of blanket's covering all of his body.

"Lloyd had a high fever.." Jay said in panic, "Oh, just that ? Okay i go to the kitchen and a plastik and put some water and ice, would you kindly, Zane ?" Kai said, "Kai, you're the one who said it was yourself why Zane ?!" Cole yelled, "Okay." Zane nodded, "Don't just answer agreeing lightly !" Jay and Cole yelled, to late Zane gone getting what Kai said.

"Great..." Cole muttured, "So why did you call me ?" Kai asked, "Hug him." Cole mumured, "What ?" Kai asked, Cole nugde Jay asking for help, after that Jay started a whispering convesation, Kai still confused and he walking toward's Lloyd, the boy face was red, really red, Kai put his hand of the boy forehead, "Yeeeeooooow, the kid hot how many celcius did he dealling ?!" Kai yelled.

"About 125 C." Jay and Cole replied at the same time and normally, and start they're conversation again, "Oh..., eh.., WHAT ?! That high ?!" Kai screamed.

"Just realized ? And that's why we need you're flame for Lloyd..." Jay explain plainly, "..Or just go and hug him since everytime we near when cold you're allways feel warm anyway." Cole continue, "THE HECK NO ! Wait, where, Zane ?" Kai asked, "I'm back." Zane said while while carrying an ice bag.

"Great, put it on Lloyd's forehead !" Cole said, his conversation with Jay is already ended, Zane put the ice bag on Lloyd's forehead, but suddenly Zane dropped the ice bag, "Zane, there's something wrong ?!" Cole yelled woriedly.

Zane with a horror face point a finger toward's to Lloyd, "I think it's better you three check what's under the blanket..." Zane said shivering, and they look what's under the blanket and...

"WHAT THE WHAT ?!"

They couldn't believe with they're eye's, what just happening.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaand cut that's folk's.**

**^V^**

**Thank you for reading and review.**

**And the Oc's you've made.**

**If You Realy did...**


	9. Project EM

**From the Previous Chapter : All yelled at Lloyd "WHAT THE WHAT ?!"**

**What happen did something goes wrong ?**

**Will Nya be save ?!**

**Or..**

**Read to find out.**

* * *

"WHAT THE WHAT ?!"

Zane just stare at the three people with horror (maybe), "Hrm, something wrong guy's ? Wait.., i'm not feeling hot anymo- OUF !" Lloyd scream at joy and fall from the bed, "Well, not only your fever gone, aswell..." Jay chuckled nervousley, aswell Kai and Cole with a frozen shock face.

"Hrm, wait, why are my clothe are..large...?" Lloyd suddenly stop and "WHAT IN THE NAME OF NINJA WHAT HAPPEN TO ME ?!" Lloyd scream making the people at the bounty want to plugde they're ear's.

Like who wouldnt scream like that if you're body shrunk.

* * *

**(Lone PoV. Location : Bounty. Place :Bridge. Time :Afternoon)**

* * *

"Great, i've been wondering who and why the heck the person scream out loud like that especially at the middle of the night, and almost making people eardrum's want to break." I spat out, while concentrate his eye's at the wheel, "..And i would've slapped at you if you're scream with no reason..." I continue, "..But it's okay i'm not gonna slap you, It's Erasor Existence right ?" I finished, while turning my head to see the shrunken boy, that was before was a teenage, i should've know that was a child from the start, '**Dragon Rose**' type '**Sleeping Dragon**' when someone ate or spray by it the fake will shall reaveled by the rose itself.**  
**

The person who created that rose, called himself a '**Dragon Holder**' the rose working on his bloodline will reveal it's true form normaly and the rose being used on normal people or they called it out-sider's A.K.A not the family bloodline, argh it's better i tell them later after we get that girl.

"Wait, it's not like you'll know who are they..." Jay snorted, "Beside's it's not li-.." I got annoyed by this blue one sheesh why can't he just die already ?

"Just tell they're name or i throw you overboard." i said, "Really, that's aaaaaaaaaaall?!-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" Jay scream with all his might because i pulled his hair and trying throw him overboard by the nearest window, but (sigh) if weren't because for his friend's pull him up before it's to late.

"I swear, i'm not going for that one again." Jay said, panting.

Serve you right.

* * *

**(No PoV. Place : Brigde)**

* * *

"Okay, let's note to ourself that we are not going to annoy Lone ever again." Cole declare, "Agree." all said, "So after this chit chat, what are you gonna do ?" Lone inquire, with a dare face.

"Let's talk then..." Cole institute, everyone start leaving the location.

* * *

**(Place : Deck)**

* * *

Insight Kai, Jay and Lloyd just leaning at the ship railing, see what's in front of them, Zane just cooking, Cole and Lone are talking about **Erasor Existence**.

"Unbelieveble..." Lloyd muttered, "Huh, i thought you're happy about it..." Kai said, "No i was panic." Lloyd replied, "Oh.." Jay mumbled.

"Hey, Kai did you say something at the bridge ?" Jay asked, "No.., something wrong ?" Kai asked, "Well, you just.." Jay cut off by the growl of his stomach aswell for Kai and Lloyd, Kai sigh, "Let's go to Zane, to get something to eat.." Kai said and start to leave, and followed by Jay and Lloyd.

"And i need to wait until we arrive at the Fire Temple." Kai muttered.

* * *

**(Place : Fire Temple)**

* * *

"Aaaaargh, they taking to long~." Arkan complain, "(Sigh), what happen the word of 'Don't worry just one day right ? I'll be fine~.' wasn't that was you said ?" Epee said he look mad, "Calm down, Ep' it's not like tomorow well be no more." Arkan said, "(Twicht), Don't call me Ep' !" Epee shout madly.

"_(Sigh), Epee seem's remind me of someone..._" Nya thought, Marteau just quite of confusion.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the Bounty. Time :Night)**

* * *

"HUUUUUAACCCTTTTCCHHHHUUUUUUU!" Kai sneeze, he confused, "_Did someone talk about me from behind ?_" he thought confusely, "You sick, Kai ?" Jay asked, "Maybe..." Kai said confusely.

"(Sigh), well at least Zane's cooking wouldn't make it worse like Cole did." Lloyd digress, Kai and Jay nodded for agreement, "And i heard that..." a voice said, everyone turn their head's and they found Cole standing with an angry face.

Everyone was surprise exepct for Zane then he sighed, "I'm able to get knowing about the Erasor Existence..." Cole explain Jay cut in, "How 'bout we call them Double E or Stupid Erasor ?" Jay said.

"E.E." All said (exepct Jay) Jay just frozen speechless, "Okay about the E.E gang that Lone talk about, they are a group a people that been looking for creation a million year's ago..." Cole explain, "Why did they name themself as Erasor Existence ?" Jay cut in and ask, "Don't know he wouldn't tell anyway even i asked." Cole shrugged.

"How about let Kai ask him ? He's seem close to know him, like knowing all the year's." Lloyd said, "You sure about that ? I'm sure we just meet today..." Kai snorted, "Well whatever he know you or not it's better we try." Cole said in resign, Kai walk out.

* * *

**5 minute later...**

* * *

Kai back again with a happy face "How is it ?" all asked, "Flatly rejected." he said casually, Cole facepalm, Jay slap his forehead, Lloyd yelled at Kai and lastly Zane just stare at his friend (sweatdropped).

"Why did you make a happy face ?" Cole asked confusedly, "Well it's stuck..." Kai said while his face are still smilling, "Stuck ?! How did that happen ?!" Jay yelled, "Weren't you guy's made my face like this ?" Kai asked still smilling but he sound mad, "Oh right ! We did !" Jay and Lloyd realize's, "...By force" Kai said.

The Zane came to him and pinched his cheek like all the other story will do, "Yow, owowowow !" Kai shout, "There will that do ?" Zane asked, "Thank's." Kai replied while rubbing his cheek that was red coloured, Jay and Lloyd giggle, it was last shortly when Kai giving his death-glare.

"Well that didn't work, that's only mean we need something to convice him.." Cole said "Like Nya ?" Lloyd asked, Jay and Kai nearly choke and, "Don't think about !" Kai and Jay yelled, "Maybe Lloyd have a point, maybe..., (gulp), okay we going need something else, than her." Cole said when he receive a murder-glare from Kai and Jay.

After saying that Kai and Jay released they're glare on Cole, and Cole sighed in relief, "When we get her back, let's see what kind a reaction they're having." Kai said declare, "What ?! Kai i thought you support me !" Jay yelled, Kai just stay quite, no answer, "Kai...?" Lloyd called.

Kai suddenly look at his left and right, "Huh, what just.., ?, Huh why you all stare at me ?" Kai asked confusedly, "Uhm.., should we brought Kai to a doctor or someone else who knew to cure something like this ?" Jay asked.

Kai just stay quite and confused.

* * *

**(Epee PoV. Location : Fire Temple. :Midnight)**

* * *

Nya sleeping also Marteau, exepct Arkan still awake i told him to sleep but he said...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

_"Don't worry i'll be fine beside's i'm actually a no good sleeper." he said._

_"Fine, but don't get me wrong that i'm worrying about you !" i said roughly._

_"Okay~!" he replied calmly._

* * *

**(End. Flashback)**

* * *

Tsk, why would he be at the Second Rank meanwhile i'm at the Third Rank, Felice at the First Rank as the Rookie, well Marteau at the Fourth Rank.

Olvidar at the First Rank and Kaigara at the Second.

And the other's, i actually really don't care about them, since i'm a high ranked and they're rather a nuisance to me, I just stare the location around me.

The two girl's are asleep and Arkan still watching with eye's wide open, and i can see the black stripe's under his eye's, it's feel's like i staring at a panda, only his skinny and have a messy fur, funny.

I nearly laugh, literally, I only just seeing flash Arkan with a stupid face, after that i begin my watch again.

* * *

**(Kai PoV. Location : Bounty. Place : Training Room)**

* * *

After eating dinner Cole told us to pratice a little, since were dealing with another member from **E.E, Lone **knew the detail's better argh, why didn't he try to trust us ?!

*CLANK*

"What the !?" all exclaim, i looked around and saw that Lloyd try a sneak attack on me his wooden sword didn't hit me, but it deflected by my own, how did i able to do that ?!

"Woa..! Kai did you pretend to don't see or did you really do that without realizing ?" Cole asked, shock and surprise, "Uhm.., yeah i knew that was coming, so what ?" i asked, pretending it was me even the truth is actually i wasn't paying attention at Lloyd's sword, ut you know me.

"..., How about we ask Lone to train with maybe he could trust us more..." Zane suggest, "Sure, Zane then who will take the wheel ?" Jat said, "Uhm, you of course." i said, "(Sigh), really, Kai ?" he asked and probably he still refusing to accept Lone.

"Look if you want to know better, maybe Zane's right and since you're the only one who knew how to drive this thing !" Cole exclaim, he has the point, **Lone** is a **Lone**ly guy isn't he ?

"So Nya not so important anymore ?" Lloyd asked, "Argh, OKAY-OKAY! I 'll doing it !" Jay shout, he's useless when it come's talking this stuff, i just grinning at him as he left the room.

* * *

**3 Minute's later.**

* * *

Jay cameback with a gloomy face, and i know the answer.

"He refuse ?", i asked, then he suddenly smile wildly, "He accept it." he said, Wait, He What ?!

"Okay, but why he didn't come with you ?" Cole asked, "He said i should call you." Jay explain, Great now What does He Want ? And Cole left.

* * *

**10 Minute later...**

* * *

Man Cole really took his time, must be hard for him, Lone suddenly came-in and pick Jay or you can say, drag him forcely, after he cameback with Cole.

"So i heard from the black he want i'd be here, so..., i only knew sword only because i'm not a ninja, i'm a **Knight**!" he said, A knight ?

"I'll explain that **later**...!" he said in a serious tone, sheesh what a guy.

"So, what do you want me to do ?" Lone asked, Cole point at me with his thumb, "How about a sword fight between you and Kai ?" Cole asked to Lone, "(Sigh), I should've known, look i know you're upset about the information abou the member's the reason is i don't know about the, **newbies**..." Lone explain.

"**Newbies** ?!" I, Lloyd and Cole asked, "You did mention a name like **Arkan** and **Epee** right ?" Lone asked to Cole, "Yeah, what about them ?" Cole asked, "Sorry, about those name i really don't know about them..." Lone answer.

I see no wonder he doesn't want to talk about it, so that was the reason, but suddenly something happening, i felt myself turn blank, God please not again.

"You're lying, weren't you ?" I muttered, "Eh ?" All exclaim in confusion.

I don't what his thinking but he suddenly, kick me hard at the stomach until i start lose conscious not only that he's also hit my head really hard, after that i knew nothing, but the next thing i'll remember about kicking his butt next time we seeing each other's again, permanently.

* * *

**(No PoV. Location :****Bounty. Place : Training Room**)

* * *

"LONE, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HIM ?!" Cole shout at him while he cacthing unconscious Kai, "Don't worry he still live, i just knock him for awhile, if he wake up's tell him my sorry." Lone said casually as he put down Kai to the ground.

"Say it you're self !" Lloyd shout he's not scared at Lone, "Greeny, it's better you..!?" Lone eye's suddenly widenned, and his eye's stare at Kai, mumbled something that everyone at the room won't understand, "Lone, if you planning something on Kai then you must be **Erasor Existence** spies..then." Zane said as he pull out his shuriken and start summon his iced elemental blade, included Cole and Lloyd they're ready to fight.

"..., Okay i'll leave him alone but tell him my sorry then." then he leave, the room not long ago Jay came in and asking Zane explain to him detailed.

* * *

**(Dialogbox Time~!)**

* * *

**Jay :"I knew it he was a spy!"**

**Zane :"I don't know it's true or not but we need few eyes on him"**

**Cole :"No maybe he's really know nothing."**

**Jay and Lloyd :"WHAT ?! You're still trust him after what his doing, you still beleiving him ?!"**

**Cole :"I don't know about you guy's but isn't Kai start acting strange than usuall, after we got him back from those moron's."**

* * *

**(Meanwhile. Location :E.E HQ)**

* * *

**Olvidar, Felice and Kaiga :"HATCHIUHH!, ?"**

* * *

**(Back to place)**

* * *

**Zane :"You're maybe right Kai did acting strange a little."  
**

**Jay :"I think i remember about he mumbling quitely at the brigde, it so quite no one couldn't hear it."**

**Cole :"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Jay."(Annnoyed).**

**Jay :"No, really he said like External Memorium or something like that.., Argh, i don't remember the first letter i can get it's only E and M, i swear i heard him saying like that !"**

**Cole :"Real-"**

**Zane :"He's maybe right about that, now that i think about it, i think i heard it somewhere when Doctor Julien still young when the time i was put to sleep i overheard his conversation with someone i don't clearly remember because he's wearing a hood to close his indentity, the only word i remember is Project E.M, i don't know what it stands for, but i think it's better remember those word's, they might be important at the future."**

**Cole :"Great, good job Zane !"**

**Zane :"You are Welcome."**

**Jay :"Hey, how about me ?!"**

**Cole :"You did a good job, congrats."(reluctantly).**

**Jay :"THAT'S ALL ?!"**

**Lloyd :"So, how did you know ?"**

**Jay :"Huh ?"**

**Lloyd :"You'd said you're the who heard him muttered before so how did you do it ?"**

**Jay :"Well, let just say someone or something sharpen my ear's for awhile."**

**Lloyd :"?, (Yawn)."**

**Cole :"Well no more chit-chat it's better we get some sleep especially for you mister !"**

**Lloyd :"Hey, i've already (yawn) beat my sleeping time !"**

**Cole :"Look, you wanna fight or not get some sleep already beside's(yawn) it's better we get some sleep already."**

**All :"Got it."**

**Jay :"Wait, how about Kai ?"**

**Cole :"Zane would you ?"**

**Zane :"Don't worry i am a Nindroid and you know it."**

**Cole :"Thank's."**

**Jay :"Pft, your carrying him, in bridal-style."**

**Zane :"It's even more easier since his bed under you'rs and also is that really bad for for him?"**

**Cole :"If Kai knew this he'll be flip !"**

**Jay :"Hey, Lloyd what about you, thinking take a shoot of him with his new phone.., Lloyd ?"**

**Lloyd :"(Snore)."**

**Jay :"Great..."**

**Cole :"Jay..."**

**Jay :"What about you ?"**

**Cole :"Talking with Lone."**

**Jay :"Wait, are you serious ?!"**

**Cole :"Do you have a better choice ?"(Annoyed).**

**Jay :"Yeah, get some sleep ! You're the who say it !"**

**Zane :"Jay's right it's already midnight, and do you still trust Lone after what he did ?"**

**Cole :"Alright alright, i'll get some sleep."(Annoyed).**

* * *

**(End DialogBoxTime~!)**

* * *

"Good, then." Jay said happily, and start carrying Lloyd from behind him, Cole just stay quite also Zane and they gone to they're room, to get some sleep.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut !**

**Thankyou thankyou.**

**For reading today when i write i kinda little lazy for this chapter ending some reason.**

**But don't worry i won't lazy for update the chapter once at a week.**

**Probably only at Friday or Saturday or Sunday.  
**

**Review or Complain or 'Flame' will someone has the feeling for explain me for this one ?!**

**Or just say anything wich i'm wrong typo just say anything.**

**^V^V**

**See you next week.**


	10. Face off!

**(Kai PoV. Location : ?. Place : ?)**

* * *

Where am i? The last thing i remember i got knock out by Lone, where am i exactly **again**? It's dark, all aound me it's dark and pitch black. Please don't tell me.

Who are you?

"Oh, boy.., not you again.."

Again i kept hearing a doubled voice that keep asking me question.

Who are you?

"Leave me alone.."

Who are you...?

"I said, **Leave-Me-Alone**, even i answer you'r still scream at my ear's!"

Who are you?

"Aaaargh, fine i tell you, my name is Kai, Kai Ignis! HAPPY NOW?! YOU'RE ALREADY ASK MY NAME SINCE 11 YEAR'S AGO!"

Really...? Liar.

"What?"

Liar,Liar,Liar,Liar,Liar,Liar,Liar.

"Shut up."

You've lied..

"Wha-?!" This is new.. I guess.

Liar should be punished

"WHAT?! YOU ASK MY NAME AND I SAID IT, WHERE AND THE HECK WHO ARE YOU?!"

Liar,Liar,Liar,Liar,Liar,Liar,Liar...

"Urgh, if you knew then who am i and who aRE YOU ?!" i snapped.

You can't question **us** only we question **you**

Great did i over do it ?

...**External Half Soul**...

Wha-?!

Combine...combine..

"?"

COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINEC OMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECO MBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOM BINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMB INECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBI NECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBIN ECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBIN ECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINEC OMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECO MBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOM BINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMB INE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBI NECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBIN ECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINEC OMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECO MBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOM BINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMB INECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINE!COMBINECOMB INECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBI NECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBIN ECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINEC OMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINEC OMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINEC OMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINEC OMBINECOMBINECOMBINE COMBINE COMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINECOMBINE

"?!" it's really loud it made me close my ear's but it only making it louder at my ear's, it hurting my ear-drum's, just like the last time that mean's Felice is the reason why...

"Shut-up!SHUT-UP SHUT-UP SHUT-UP SHUT-UP! LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I cried.

Why, why everytime i've been wondering why this keep appearing at random time? I thought before knowing Felice better, and that only means, that i meet him at random time's when were still a childhood, were meeting 'choter at random time without realizing at all.

Everytime when this happen it's always like this why?

"FOR THE LAST TIME WHO ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!" I shout hard as i can, without reallizing tear's are falling like ussuall.

Why, why won't you tell me your name?

"Huh? Why you ask i don't even know what are talking about!"

Are you forgotten who you are?

Finally..., "Yes i did forgot it." i lied or not, because if **they** right about me.

Your only have..to

"What? What should i do!?"

Look for..

"Who who is it?!"

**Yu..Rielan..Devaror...Elwiss..Pythor...**

"Pythor?! He's dead!" i shout, or so did i thought, and i realy don't even know these guy's.

**Olden Chrysi Tharros Gennaiotita..Kardia Element..Galaxias Pterygas..Paraxeno Diavolos..**

"Too long i can't remember all those in once!" i protest, of course especially Olden Christ whatever is that name is.

**Dillo Allwess Ringblack..********Clorant Winds..**Muna Arcana Luna..Olmes Sunchild..Anite Starheart..Tychiitiis Eiriniis

S/He ignore me, but at least i they're name's are little easier to remember, i guess.

**Dilla Noro Ringblack..Rechal Winds..Nora Arcana Luna..Klistar Sunchild..Winghalf Starheart..Kanami Misdorth..**

They're almost the same are those name's are they're child?!And i swear i don't know those name's!

**Project E.M **that is all

* * *

I open my eye's and start moving my hand's and cheek my foot, nothing happen.I frowned, and worried about myself, the reason is because.. i **Amnesia**, i look around my friends are here and they're okay i'm glad about that, and the **E.M Project** isue that's wonder's me allot.. i think i should asked **Zane** but i doubt that part for some reasons, but the only think i trust is **Lone,** when we get though i'll probably do some asking.

I'm up and start leaving the room quitely, and close the door i walk slowly and hoping there's no squeking i arrive at the brigde, i saw Lone sleeping by leaning his back to the wall i never knew someone could sleep and standing like that. I look to the window, i know this place, this place is the forest when were looking the golden sword, good 'ol time's, good 'ol time' 's been a year since it's already 2 month after the defeat of the Overlord, and fixing the bounty in 3 month, so it's nearlly a half year already.

I walked slowly to **Lone**, his hood still on since we first time meet about i was planning to open his hood."Not, so fast and don't think about it." a hand that grope mine."Lo-Lone?! Hahaha(nervous laugh), i thought you were asleep, so maybe..." i said it."If you're planing take off my hood, then **no**!" he replied coldly.

"Really, you know you should at least get some friend's you know!" i said."?!, You're...!" Lone said, "?". "No just forget it.." he said. I wonder what did he want from me or did we knowing each other. "So..", "I said it's nothing!" he yelled, "No, i just asking about your age, so.. how old are you?" i asked."Oh.., 22 year's."

Wait.., he's that old?! he look's about my age! (17 year's old).

"I wouldn't blame you for surprise like that, say it to your friend's." he said while pointing his finger behind me. I look my back and he's right the other's are awake (even Lloyd), and staring at both of us."..., will you guy's just get in here instead looking at us like that as if you're expect something happen?" i asked, coldly not as Lone but still coldly. "Uhmn, kiss i guess...(nervous chuckled), so what are you two doing?" Lloyd asked. "Arguing." i and Lone answer bothly.

"So Kai your feeling better?" Cole asked. "I'm perfectly fine, see i'm standing right now if i wasn't i wouldn't standing now, right?" i wasn't sure to myself but oh, well.

"Really then minding me explain why are talking weirdly last night?" Cole asked. "The lying part? Uhmn, yeah i did really said that word but is just a joke you guy's nothing personall." i lied **again**, man now i feel really guilty right now.

"Do you need i remind you something were already at the **Fire Temple **so do need now or later to save your precious girl?" Lone asked, i need it, to distract the other's, i can't tell them about my dream.

"Nya! We almost forgot about her!.."Jay shrieked."Jay don't.." before Cole even finished, Lone knock him out cold (ouch that's gonna be hurt allot)."What?At least he wasn't gone out by himself." Lone reasoned (he has a point)."You..., just what are planning?" Cole asked, patiently."(Sigh), look about the member's of Erasor Existence i don't how many they are it's already 10 year's since the final battle..." Lone start to explain. "Te-ten year's?! How old are?!" Lloyd yelled in facepalm himself. "You didn't tell them?" Lone asked grimly to Cole.

"Sorry, i forgot about that.., i was planning explain to them but..".

"Forget it, i tell you.."

* * *

**(After explanation and Jay awake by pouring him water)**

* * *

"Yo-youre 22 yeaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS?! I thought you were the same age as Kai!" Jay and Lloyd shout really loud, and i doubted the enemy will think of them as a quacking duck's. "Yeah-yeah whatever your going to say or asking me, just how about we're make a plan **right now!**" Lone said with pissed sound and face.

"Got it" all said (included me).

"Psst, psst, psst,...pfft...! You.., got it!"

* * *

**(Nya. PoV Location :Fire Temple. Place :Outside)**

* * *

The morning shine blind me, and forcing me to wake up. I open my eye's slow'ly i saw Kai standing infront of Epee and were arguing, i saw Marteau still standing right beside me.

I just realizes something all this time i've been sitting on a chair and they're even more dangerous than i, wait,..that's not the issue right now.., it's about how do i going to tell Kai that he's going to be fooled by them about reallising were actually need both of us and **them** to! With my mouth shut with tape and clothe?

* * *

**(No PoV****)**

* * *

"Kai, aren't you?" **Arkan** asked, "Yes." Kai answer. "Great, then you're have your sister back!" **Epee** snorted. "Before that wich one of you is **Arkan** and **Epee**?" Kai asked."The idiot and a messy haired one is Arkan and Epee is me name.." Epee said with a poker face. "Eh, that's my word Epee-chan~!", "Shut-up if your the one who'd say it you probably mocking aswell!" Epee retorted and after that they start fighting by arguing.

Kai clear up his throat, "Uhm, sorry for disturbing but don't you two have something else to do?" Kai asked."Oh, sorry about that..." they replied. "So, Kai i hope you're not having a bad dream.." Arkan smiled and folding his hand's like a girl.

"?!" Kai gasped. "_Arkan not only being an anonying person, but he has some trick just like a magician._" Epee thought. "Well why don't you tell, the other's that they no need to shy." Arkan smiled wider.

Jay, Cole and Zane came out from the bushes. "Where's Lloyd?" Nya asked. "We explain that later." Kai asnwer quickly before Jay do.

"Oh, did i mention all of your friend's?" Arkan asked and gave a confusion smiled face. "?!, A-are your sure, there's no more than the four of us." Kai shuddered.

After Kai's answer, "Is that so, our report said, it mention there's a kid the so called '**Green Ninja**' right? I can see that because he's reaction to the sleeping gas, when we sneak up to your ship." Arkan explain with an artful smile. "YOU'VE WHAT?!" Jay yelled and start to attack but he soon taken care by Cole and Zane. "Quite, Jay and when is that?" Kai asked.

"Oh, just when, oh i don't know like, after i destroy someone prediction..." Arkan paused. "..His name is **Devaror** or something like that...". "?!" Kai eye's widened. "(Sigh), Arkan i think you should know your limit right now or else im gonna.." Epee growled. "What do you know about him?!" Kai asked. Everyone speechless. "_Kai what are you talking about?! Stick to the plan!_" Jay whispered loudly and woriedly. "_What plan?_" Epee thought himself.

"Arkan, i don't know what's you're planning but this is out of limit right now!" Epee whispered. "There something else i would really wan't talk about." Arkan says ignoring Epee warning. Kai just waiting for his answer from his dream.

"Do please call your 2 cousins,... I heard they're doing great." Arkan smile again. "Wha-, they don't have any connetion..., I mean I don't even know where they are!" Kai explain.

"Huh is that so?" Arkan smirk.

"And you're going to tell me that you know they're number's" Kai asked started to feel annoying.

"Nope not at all." Arkan answer while he 'fanning' right hand.

Everyone just sweatdroped. "_For real..._" all thought. "If you want me, you better fight me!" Kai chalenge. "**Gemeaux** Twin's deal with those guy's, i'll be with the **Holy Maiden**." Arkan say's as he start walking back to Nya, Jay started to move on his own but been stop by angered Kai. **Marteau** run toward to his brother side, **Epee**.

"Twin's huh? Sorry to break it to you but you don't have the autourity a title like that." Jay say's. "N-no i-it's o-okay b-be-because were di-diferent t-two ye-year's i-i am the-the yo-young-youngest!" Marteau stutter. "M-man, t-then a-are g-going t-to f-fight u-us w-with w-what?" Jay stutter back. "With this!" Epee retorted angrily while pulling out two black empty sword shell's and Marteau pulling out a really thin and two black pole's with a large ring attached to it's edge.

"Hah, are you to fight us with those?" Jay asked with a goofy smirk. After saying that Marteau thin pole suddenly a hammer pop out at the edge of it and Epee's came out a black bladed katana. "You were saying?" Arkan sneered loudly while he making a flower crown.

"Why did you always have to say it Jay?" Cole sigh. "Sorry." Jay apologize. It didn't long last Kai started his move firstly and like usual. Epee is ready as he calmly and his slow is over and started raise up his speed as he pull out his katana and start his sword-play with Kai?

* * *

*KLANG*KLANG*KLANG*

"Heh, not bad for a kid aren't you?" Kai smirk. "Remember what you'd said Nii-san!" Epee growled. "Heh like.., what you're japanesse?!" Kai surprise. "What did you expect, beside you're family also one right?" Epee asked.

* * *

Zane suddenly felt weird, "Wait something not right.." he thought. Cole and Jay just stil arguing. Then he realized what's wrong.

"LOOK OUT!" Zane scream's. Cole and Jay turned they're head's and saw Marteau appear with the speed of lightning and shining red demonic eye's and the hammer pole's she holding at both hand's are ready to bash both Cole and Jay's head's at the same time. They're eye's widined in fear and shock.

"COLE, JAY!"

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

* * *

"Hrm, something happen?" a young man with a sky-blue large hood asked to his other younger companion, after he stop walking and started look back. "..., Nah it's nothing probably just a feeling" a young boy who wear's a over-sized black hat said with a large grin. "Agree-agree!" said the other companion it was two at the same time a boy and a girl they're look alike but not a sibling's.

"Well if you're tired i think taking a rest will be fine.." said the hooded young man. "Maybe i felt something bad happen, but of well taking a rest from a long walk would be better." says the boy with a hat. "Maybe.." say's the girl. "Yes?" asked the boy. "Bad Omen.." they sigh. "Oi, **were not kid's** anymore we are look like them but..., we need to find that **person**..." all stare at the hooded young-man and one by one.

"**..Galaxias..**"

"**..Pterygas..**"

"**..II..**"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand cut thank you for reading and i'll start an another Hiatus again to prepare another story.  
**

**See you next time.**

**Do you have any suggestion what will happen to Cole and Jay?**

**Review?**


	11. End

**From before of the Chapter : "LOOK OUT!" Zane scream's. Cole and Jay turned they're head's and saw Marteau appear with the speed of lightning and shining red demonic eye's and the hammer pole's she holding at both hand's are ready to bash both Cole and Jay's head's at the same time.**

**"COLE JAY!"**

* * *

**(Location : Fire Temple. Time : Morning)**

* * *

*BAKK!* *CRAAK!*

"Cih! Brat!"

"What?! Who are you?!"

Cole open his that was before quickly shut. The scenery that was a young girl with a demonic eye's, and now it was a young man with a hood that was hiding his face holding the twin Hammer with his bare hand's and broke them into many piece's.

"Lo-Lone?!" Cole said in surprised tone. "Is it over? Huh, Lonely?" Jay asked as he opened his eye's. "NO! MY NAME IS PURPLE! WELL IT'S ME YOU DOLT!" Lone yelled at Cole and Jay angrily.

"Fuuhn~! The battle keep getting interesting~!" Arkan said cheerfully Nya just groan and shook her head, "_Guy's, if i wasn't tied up like this maybe i'll help you out and finish this quickly..., and who is the person with the hood?_" she thought to herself.

* * *

"My Hammer's bro..ken.., but n-no matter i still can regenerated it o-over and over!" Marteau exclaim, when she done the both pole popping out another **Hammer's Head's. **"Oh, come on! Is that hammer keep regenerating again and again?!" Jay yelled fretful. "Shut up, it's not like you done something?" Lone asked while throwing a brick from his pocket that was literally unknown about that how in the world a huge brick could fit in the pocket that small and it was really confusing everyone at the location.

*BAGH!* (sorry i don't know how write the sound when someone got punched)

Kai went flying and landed right on Zane's foot, Zane just stare at him. "Man, that kid know how to use the sword but I'm better than him!" Kai muttered. "Oh, right..., will that work even work after you got punched by 2 year's younger kid. Will those word even work?" Lone asked.

"Wait, he's 15?! I thought he was 14 year's!" Kai exclaim.

*Twicth!*

"Are trying to say that I'm a sortie?!" Epee growled. Everyone just stare at him. And just realized that he actually even shorter than Marteau. "_How in the world I didn't realize.., that Epee actually even shorter than Marteau?!_" Nya thought shocking. "WELL THAT'S THE TRUTH! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" he yelled angrily. "What the HECK?!" everyone exclaim. "Well that's something unexpected..." Jay muttered. "Wait, you're admitted?" Cole asked surprisingly it's rare to hear few people tell the truth like that.

"What? Why? Haven't you heard it's better tell the or they're make fun of you!" he replied casually and not to mention a poker-face. "More and more moron's!" Lone grumble.

"Guy's.., you what I'm thinking?" Jay grin. "What? It's better use full since Nya over there!" Kai spout. And then the four, round-up and start whispering.

"What?! Are out of your mind..?!" (Kai). "What choice do we have?" (Jay). "He has a point, you know!" (Cole). "Maybe but we need Lone coöperation." (Zane). "You know i think he heard us..." (Jay). "Sheesh, did Kai stubborn hot-headed influence got in to you?" (Cole). "Hey..!" (Kai). "Well after what happen last night?! Of course!" (Jay). "Forget this! We'll talk about this later!" (Kai).

* * *

"Start! Earth!" Cole yelled and start his spinjitsu.

"Ice!" then Zane yelled and start his spinjitsu.

"What are they doing..?" Lone, Epee and Arkan wondered.

"Lightning!" then Jay and of course...

"Fire!" lastly Kai.

Then they're imerged into a colourful human sized elemental tornado, and combine and turn into the **Tornado of Creation**, "_Hooohh~! Is that the weird Tornado trapping those **skeleton** from the **Underworld**?_" Arkan thought wondering. "Marteau! Look out!" Epee yelled while dragging Marteau back, to avoid the huge tornado.

"_Huuuuray!Tgis will finish quick with that tornado!_" Nya thought to herself. "Hooo~, so that's what they're whispering.., seem's that's the only strong power at this world..., or was that green brat? Or **him**?" Lone muttered.

"Ooooops, this is getting out of hand~!" Arkan muttered. "And there's no way's i would the or the **Protagonist** of this **'Story'** end this **'Prolog'** quickly~!" he continued. Arkan paused and quite, "**SO PIPE DOWN 'YA STUPID CYCLONE!**" he growled loudly and his face that look childish suddenly turn the like of a beast.

After that the tornado, break apart and the four ninja's are falling to the ground, and Eppe, Marteau and Nya watch the horrifying beast look from Arkan. "Ah, that horrible face of mine~? I get it~! Sorry 'bout that~!" Arkan apologizing cheerfully. "_What the HELL is going on right now?! Arkan face more like a demon for a few second ago!_" Epee thought nervously.

"_What the.., isn't that..?! No, it can be! But, only **he** knew something like this..!_" Lone thought fearfully. "Uuurgh, what the what?! How can that be, the Tornado of Creation got easily defeated?!" Jay cried. "I do not know about that.., but i think i know who's responsible for this.." Zane stand up and help up Kai and Cole who nearly unconscious, because Kai flatting him.

"You two are alright?" Zane asked. "You think?!" Kai yelled sarcastically. "Well let me guess is Epee?" Cole asked after he's awake. "No, i think it's.." Zane been cut by, "Me~!" Arkan appeared from Kai's back. "What the..!?" Kai got pulled by Arkan and disappear and came back to Nya's side.

"What the HELL?! Let go of me you freak!" Kai struggle but useless. "Hrm hmmmm..*" Nya said * Author stupid translate :"She said 'Welcome to the clubhouse.' that's all."

"ARKAN! If you can easily teen'nap, you should done it earlier!" Epee yelled but there's few nervous sound at his word's a little.

"Why? I'm actually give you a little training, is that bad?" Arkan asked while poking Kai's cheek. "Ow! You sona,va..!" Kai muttered. "_I wish i can kick this guy but 'til he cry.._" Kai thought angrily. "Let him go Arkan!" Lone suddenly exclaim. "Fuh~? Giving up Vilot hair?" Arkan grin. "IT'S VIOLET! AND MY NAME IS LONE STUPID! AND ONE LAST THING I JUST REMEMBER, WASN'T YOUR BOSS STOP THIS STUPID WAR?!" Lone shouted. Everyone was surprise and confused.

"?!, Wait you don't know?" Arkan bent his head. "The world is.., breaking..." he whisper Kai is the only one who heard that. "Wha-?! What the hell did you mean?! Isn't wait wasn't you made this whole mess?!" Kai yelled angrily. "Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn as always when you were **13 year's old** it will never change." Arkan said, Kai confused at the last part. "**But it won't change that the fact is happening alright?!**" he smirk darkly, then let go of Kai by pushing him and make him fall to the ground. Kai stare at the young boy confusedly, "Today is your lucky day~! Today I do a suicide mission~." Kai eye's widened, not fear but memories of a missing film started to appear again for a second, "What?! Arkan are nut's or something?!" Epee yelled. "Maybe or maybe not~!" Arkan said cheerfully, followed with a soft laugh. Everyone was confused by him. Lone gave a short sharp stare at him. 'Sorry~, we only have a short time~!' the eye reflected those word's from the strange boy to Lone himself.

"Arkan.., you!" Arkan place the paper on Epee face. Epee quite then, "THE HECK?! ARKAAAAN..!" Epee growled. "You should just realize's that I was lying." Arkan replied flatly. "Se-seriously!? MARTEAU WERE HEADING BACK AND BREAK THE HOLY MAIDEN CHAIN'S!" Epee ordered angrily. Marteau surprised and untie the rope and chain's, "Puah! Uhm, thank's i guess?" Nya said. Jay start run to Nya and hug her, "Nya!" he cried. Marteau just bent her head confusedly, Kai just sigh with a smile, Zane and Cole just tailing Jay, Arkan and his team are gone after that, and lastly Lone just sigh and stare at the blue sky.

Suddenly his eye's widened, "LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU!" he screamed. Everyone confused, then they realized there's a white ray flying toward the Temple, there was the explosion from the inside. Kai without thinking, ran inside.

"KAI!" Nya scream, but it was to late.

* * *

**Kai PoV. Location : Inside the Fire Temple.**

* * *

What was that?! The hell?! All the Lava got cooled, i mean it's frozen turn into a normal rock (I guess).

That blue ray, I think I saw that before when? '_Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn as always when you were 13 year's old it will never change._' Argh! Those word's still annoyed me, maybe it was from when I was 13 year's old, but how come I remember nothing about that time?

My footstep's stop, I saw a shining blue orb. I don't know why but for some reason, it's calling me. I touch the blue orb, suddenly a gust of wind burst out from the blue orb. Then it start to fade, the only left is my hand had the writing's of **M.H**, suddenly I felt dizzy. Everything went blur, "Kai!" Nya exclaim. I saw her before, I completely fall to a deep sleep. I don't know what happen next but it's all dark.

* * *

No PoV. Location : ?

* * *

"?!, A-another !? **Ripherd, Delar** did you two felt that too?!" a young man ask in a rush. "Yep, and I think it's more stronger than us!" answer a boy with a tatoo at his right eye. "I agree, but let's ask father about this.." the girl with the short hair said.

* * *

Location : ?

* * *

"How long since the last story again?" asked a boy with a silver hair and a golden ornament's hair decorations' yawning. "Two year's?" the boy with a light brown hair coloured answer flatly, while playing a card's. "Then, the new atory's Prolog just ended right?" the silver haired boy asked again. "Yes.., it did."

While widening his hands and arm, "Until the nearing end of a curtain, the have to find the ending by himself or by the help of his friend.., or **the from the past...**" his tone suddenly gone darker. The boy with the light brown gave a sharp stare at the silver haired boy, and throw out one card, As heart and a Joker.

"You not thinking that you were winning again aren't you?" the boy with the light brown asked. "Hrm? Nope or maybe yes?" the silver boy grin. The both boy's quite, then.

"_You know, how about we play chess?_"

"_Okay~!_"

* * *

**End**

**Bravery Fate**


End file.
